Kanda, onna!
by dead or alive0013
Summary: When Allen was sent to assist Kanda in a mission, they definitely didn't expect Kanda to become a woman. shounen-ai, not het! yullen, laviXkanda, don't like don't read. Kanda's special mission now on!
1. Chapter 1

Author's note:

Author's note:

I haven't wrote anything for a VERY long time and now I know that I'm that kind of author…lazy. For those who followed my first fic, I'm sorry for not updating. I'm writing again so if you have time, I will appreciate it very much if you read AND review…

Oh, and I don't own anything.

Chapter 1: Rescuing Kanda

"Kanda is missing?" Allen asked. He was sitting on the couch in front of Komui's desk. He was unable to stop himself from suddenly rising in surprise and worry.

"Kanda _was_ missing, Allen. His finder had contacted us a few hours ago saying that Kanda is safe and has retrieved the innocence though he is requesting for back up immediately," Komui said before taking a sip of coffee. He then handed Allen a thick folder that contained the mission's details.

Allen was silent. Kanda _requested _for back up? Since their very unforgettable first meeting, Allen saw Kanda as a very proud person verging to arrogant. Kanda always made sure that he finished his work alone, having the ability and strength to do so. Kanda would _never_ request for help, unless…

"When can I leave?" Allen asked suddenly feeling more worried and agitated.

"You will leave for the northern part of some mountain range in Europe tonight. Kanda's finder will meet you at the town at the foot of the mountains and lead you to Kanda's location," answered Komui.

Having been informed that Kanda was unable to travel only gave rise to more questions rather than answers. "What exactly happened to Kanda?"

Komui's face was unreadable as he spoke. "Kanda was trapped by the innocence. He can't get out of the water where the innocence was discovered."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The night air was has gotten colder as rain started to fall. Allen watched the dark mountains from the window of the train wondering where in those thickly vegetated slopes could the other exorcist could be.

Allen had already read the details of the mission during the past couple of hours on the train. The innocence was to be retrieved from a forest in the mountains where animals were reported to be acting strangely and hunters and travelers who enter the forest were lost.

He would soon be getting off at the last station, meet the finder and continue on to the mountains on foot. He put the folder away and prepared to leave the compartment as the train pulled into a halt.

"I'm Pedro, master Kanda's finder," said the man in the familiar dirty white hooded cloak. Pedro was a fat man in his thirties with an average height. He smiled warmly at Allen at the sight of his dark order emblem.

"I'm Allen Walker," he said. He could clearly see the relief creeping through Pedro. "Where can we find Kanda?"

"Master Kanda is currently in the woods of the mountains. It's quite far from here and it will take some time to reach him. Would you like to rest first?"

"No, I want to go as soon as possible," Allen said. The longer Kanda stayed up in the mountains with the innocence, the greater the chance that akumas might come and steal the innocence from him. A hoard of akumas against one tired exorcist was going to be hardly a battle no matter what Kanda says.

"Very well. Follow me, Master Walker," Pedro said relieved that Allen wanted to go as soon as possible. He began to lead Allen towards the foot of the mountains.

The two proceeded with their journey without another word. The air was thinner and colder at the high altitude of the mountains but since Allen was in quite good physical condition and was used to the cold, he found no problem at all. However, as he and Pedro entered the forest he began to notice some odd behaviors of animals.

As they were crossing a stream, Allen noticed something flying by the nearby trees. To his astonishment, the flying "thing" was actually a squirrel. He then saw a fox crawling under the bushes being chased by something that resembled a butterfly. Allen couldn't believe his eyes but then more bizarre things greeted his view. Pedro was rather unfazed by all these though.

"Pedro-san, what happened to these animals?" He finally asked while trudging up the mountains. They had been travelling for just a couple of hours but the occasional weirdness of the scene was bothering Allen more and more.

"I am not really sure but Master Kanda said that the animals are acting as though they are other animals. We saw a number of dead animals by the trees and many others by the waters. We assumed that they died while trying to do some stunts they shouldn't and wouldn't be doing," Pedro replied almost breathlessly.

"Animals acting like other animals? This could be the doing of the innocence," Allen said thinking of how strange occurrences happen around places with innocence.

"Yes, that is correct. Master Kanda found out that the animals changed their behavior after coming in contact with the water of the springs up in the mountain," Pedro explained. He paused to catch his breath and Allen stopped as well.

"So that's where we're headed? I don't see how Kanda can become trapped in some spring," Allen said not understanding.

Pedro shifted in his position. He began to fiddle with his coat as turned his gaze upward. Allen could see the faintest trace of tears starting to swell up as Pedro tried to keep them from falling.

"You see, its all my fault. We've been in the mountains for three days observing and trying to find a way to get to the innocence submerged in the middle without touching the water when a hoard of akuma suddenly attacked us. I thought I should get the innocence right then while Master Kanda was busy fighting them off. He tried to warn me, to tell me to get away but I didn't listen. Then one of them started to go after me…" Pedro trailed off as tears finally rolled down his cheeks, unable stop them anymore.

"I was careless and foolish. I couldn't do anything but Master Kanda quickly abandoned the other akumas to help me. He saved me but this lowered his guard and one of the akumas managed to throw him off, sending him hurling into the spring where the innocence is…" Pedro looked away, guilt written all over his face.

Allen felt his insides clench. Kanda was thrown into the water. The water that made all those animals he saw earlier to act crazy. For some reason, he felt like he wanted to punch the living daylights out of Pedro but then suddenly, he realized something.

"But nothing bad happened to Kanda right? I mean he did manage to think of a plan get the innocence out. That's why he requested assistance right?"

"Well, the effect of the water will show only after the water has been dried. He wanted another exorcist to be there just in case he changes into something that will make him unable to complete the mission when he gets off the spring…" Pedro answered, barely louder than a whisper.

Allen felt heavy and light-headed. Is that why he was here? To witness this horrible fate that awaited his friend? Kanda might be the rudest and the most antisocial person that Allen had ever met but he knew how kind and caring Kanda really was about others even if he was always saying mean things. He definitely didn't deserve this. Not at all.

Allen felt himself began walking again. He wanted to find Kanda as soon as possible. He broke into a run. He faintly heard Pedro calling out to him but he ignored him. He quickened his pace and climbed the trees, searching wildly for any sign of the springs.

And then he saw it, a very wide sparkling body of water about the size of three basketball courts combined. Allen jumped from tree to tree until he reached the edge of the spring.

"Kanda! Kanda!" Allen shouted over the freezing waters.

There was a movement by the boulders in the water then a tired looking Kanda showed up, both hands on the boulder for support as he waded his way through the chest-deep level of water towards Allen.

Allen jumped off the tree and met Kanda at the edge of the spring. Kanda's cheeks were flushed but was overall deathly pale. He was breathing heavily and seemed to be struggling to keep himself from sinking. He finally lost his balance and just when Allen was about to catch him, he struggled to remain standing.

"Don't touch me. Don't go near the water," Kanda said looking dead serious even in his state.

"Kanda…" Allen didn't know what to say.

"What took you so long moyashi?" Kanda said as he slowly climbed out of the water. He shivered. Allen knew Kanda was now sick because of staying too long in the water of the cold mountain temperature.

"Wait for the water to dry up from my body. The innocence is in my right pocket," Kanda said blandly, his eyes closing. Kanda's body collapsed on the ground as he finally lost consciousness. Allen hurriedly came toward him taking off his exorcist jacket. He then carefully placed it over Kanda's unconscious form.

Pedro came behind him with a blanket. He then wrapped Kanda with it and proceeded to carrying him carefully. Even with his jacket and the blanket, Allen could feel how hot Kanda's body was. He was burning up. Pedro led the way into a nearby cave. Allen followed with Kanda in his arms.

Allen tried hard not to look at Kanda's face. He can't bear too see how vulnerable and tired his strong and brave friend looked right now. Unconsciously, Allen held him tighter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So… what do you think? I made a few changes since I didn't reread this before I uploaded. That was one in the morning mind you and I was supposed to just watch after the PC while it scans for viruses. I guess I got bored and started writing.

This is my first DGM fic and also my first stupid attempt at a shounen-ai. TBC? Please review!

UPDATE: I have now beta-ed this chapter. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note:

Author's Note:

When I checked the story stats, I found that the number of hits was way more than the number of reviews I got. I'm not pushing you guys to review but right now, I certainly have NO idea as to what you all think… Anyway, chapter 2 is up so if you want to read it, I'd be really happy… happier if you review .

Chapter 2: Changing

Allen was slumped against the cave wall feeling tired. He and Pedro took a lot of time and effort taking off Kanda's exorcist jacket and his hair tie while making sure that the water does not touch their skin. Somehow, Allen felt weird taking Kanda's jacket off. He had to force himself to think that he was doing nothing wrong since Kanda would die of the cold if he didn't take off the soaked coat at least. It was harder to concentrate when Allen took Kanda's hair tie, blushing madly at the sight of the other exorcist. He looked away.

"Master Walker? What's wrong?" Pedro asked while hanging Kanda's soaked coat by the fire they made.

Allen felt stupid for acting _this_ weird. It wasn't like he was perverted or anything like that but Kanda looked _more_ beautiful with his hair down. Another weird thought. Allen mentally slapped himself.

"Nothing Pedro-san. I think we should leave the rest of Kanda's clothing since those are already thin and would dry easily," Allen said quickly. What he said was true though. Kanda was just wearing his usual white long sleeved shirt and black pants under his exorcist coat. _Besides, Kanda would definitely murder us with Mugen if he wakes up naked_, Allen added mentally.

But then again, Allen wasn't sure how Kanda would be after the water dries. The effect of the innocence is totally unpredictable. Kanda could end up acting like a fish for all he know. He could also act like a lion. He shivered at the thought. If Kanda acts violently, Allen would have trouble restraining him without risking injuring him. He'd also have to worry about the innocence's safety which is currently tucked in his pocket.

Headquarters should know about all these as soon as possible. He could send Pedro to town to contact Komui to report… and maybe, ask for another exorcist?

"Pedro-san, I think we will have much trouble going back to the Dark Order. I need you to contact Komui-san to inform him of our current situation and ask him to send help as soon as possible. Moving Kanda and the innocence with just the two of us is too risky. Akumas might start coming again soon," Allen said.

"I understand. I will go as soon as I finish tending the fire. I might as well get supplies from town," Pedro said rummaging to feed the fire with dried branches. Just minutes after, Pedro was standing up and was gone.

Allen was left alone with Kanda. His gaze shifted from the fire to the other exorcist who is still sleeping under the blanket. Allen wondered if he should put out the fire to prevent Kanda from drying up and changing into something only God knows what. Then again, its either that or Kanda dying of hypothermia.

Kanda's hair is now dry and is pooled around his head in all directions. Allen couldn't help but blush again. _How can I act like a little girl with a crush at a time like this? _Allen wondered just how long it would take for the rest of Kanda's body to dry. He also wondered how Kanda would be after that happens.

Kanda suddenly stirred, his eyes fluttering open. His head was pounding. He reached for his head and tried to get up looking around.

"Kanda! Don't get up yet," Allen said walking swiftly toward Kanda.

Kanda ignored him and sat up straight. He felt cold. He looked down on the rest of his body and saw that his coat was missing. He then saw it hanging by the fire. The events from the past days came flooding back.

"Moyashi? Where is the innocence? Where is Pedro?" Kanda asked suddenly turning to Allen. There was a hint of panic in his voice and Allen quickly sat down next to him. He decided to ignore the fact that the first thing Kanda said after waking up was his "name".

"The innocence is with me and I sent Pedro to town to contact Komui," Allen replied. Kanda seemed satisfied with this. He stared at the fire and ran his hands through his hair. He then ran his hands through his clothing.

"Kanda?" Allen said perplexed. What is Kanda doing? Maybe he is angry that they took off his coat? "Sorry for taking your jacket off but you'll get too cold if we didn't. There is nothing to worry about. You should rest."

"I'm almost dry."

Allen didn't know how to respond again. Kanda's statement was bland, simple, as if he's just discussing the weather. The cackling of fire and the sound of the wind and trees were suddenly too much.

"Tch.." Allen heard Kanda mutter under his breath. He couldn't quite hear the words, just catching a few words like 'damn akuma', 'damn Pedro', 'damn spring' and something along the line of 'I'm fucked'.

"Get out," Kanda suddenly said. Allen was too surprised to say anything. Again.

"Get the hell out moyashi." Kanda's voice was low and dangerous.

"Kanda..." Allen readied himself for the outburst that is threatening to erupt from the other.

It never came. Allen stared at Kanda and he was surprised to find him staring back almost sadly. "Wait outside the cave moyashi. I'm not going anywhere… just… give me some space, alone…please."

Pleading was too evident in Kanda's proud voice that Allen found it hard to protest. He needed to at least let Kanda alone for a moment, if he insisted that he wanted to go through the change alone even if he would have gladly stayed by his side. Allen nodded and turned to leave.

"Moyashi!" Kanda called out and even before Allen has fully turned to him, Allen was startled to find Mugen hurling towards him. He caught it with one hand staring at Kanda with a questioning look.

"Hold it for me," Kanda said simply and turned away. Allen took the other's silence as his cue to leave the cave. He walked outside holding Mugen tightly with both hands and sat down under a tree just meters away from the cave. He didn't know how long he sat there waiting for Kanda to emerge from the cave when finally; Kanda did emerge from the cave with the blanket over his body.

_He looks… fine. I guess._ Allen stood up and proceeded to walk back towards Kanda.

"Kanda! How are you feeling?" He called out to Kanda. Allen felt somewhat relieved when he looked at him, annoyed. _Great! He's normal._

"I think I'm alright. Give me Mugen back," Kanda said sticking his arm out from under the blanket for his sword.

"I can't hand Mugen back unless I'm sure that you haven't changed," Allen said narrowing his eyes at Kanda. His voice sounded strange, _changed._ He held the sword with his normal hand at an angle away from it's owner.

"I'm okay stupid moyashi! Now give me back my sword!" Kanda yelled, his patience quickly evaporating.

Allen knew that something wasn't right. "No," Allen said eying the blanket. _Is he hiding something?_

"Take off the blanket."

"No" _He is hiding something._

"Kanda, I swear if you don't take it off now, I'll invoke my innocence and rip it off you myself even if I have to chase you up and down the mountains," Allen said threateningly.

And so, chasing Kanda up and down the slopes he did. Kanda ran like a maniac towards the slopes with Allen right behind him.

"Leave me alone you fucking beansprout!"

"Not until I see what you're hiding under that blanket!"

Allen heard Kanda mutter a string of Japanese words. He could only guess that the Japanese is cursing in his mother tongue.

"Stop acting stupid Kanda!" Allen called out.

"_You_ are being stupid beansprout!" retaliated Kanda quickening his pace. He regretted _very much_ asking for another exorcist to help him. _This is what I get for asking for help._

"Why are you even running in the first place?"

"Because you won't fucking leave me alone!"

Kanda was getting tired. He needed to lose Allen immediately. Looking around, he saw a very steep slope coming. He could jump into that slope and run towards the woods where the trees would cover him. Deciding that this was best, Kanda headed for the slopes.

Allen saw where Kanda was going and immediately knew what he was planning to do. He began to panic when Kanda took a considerably bigger leap. Not knowing what else to do, he followed suit, leaping toward Kanda.

There was mild "hmpf" when Allen collided with Kanda's body in mid-air and a loud "thud" when he landed on top of Kanda who landed flat on his back.

"Ow…" Allen groaned lifting himself up. He only managed to prop his upper body up when his hand landed on something… soft. To his horror, he saw that his hand is actually on Kanda's chest.

_Wait… This isn't right._ But he felt it. He _is_ _feeling _it. His gaze landed on Kanda's face. He was looking back at him with a murderous stare.

Something finally clicked together in Allen's head. He felt himself blush madly and felt hot around his collar.

"Errmm… Kanda, by any chance did you happen to become a woman?"

"I am going to kill you beansprout!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I know this chapter seemed a little predictable and maybe the characters were also a bit OOC? Sorry for that! I tried to keep them in character as much as possible… TBC? PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note:

Author's Note:

If you have read this far, then congratulations. You've officially reached the start of Kanda Yu's sufferings as a woman by the coming of some hammer wielding rabbit.

Chapter 3: Rabbit Riddles 

Even with the afternoon sun, the air in the mountain remained cold and thin. The sunlight won't even reach the forest floor because of the thick trees. In the cave sat three men in a circle around a fire, eating some bread. To be precise, two men and a _former_ man sat there.

Pedro took out the supplies he got from downtown as the other two ate in silence. An hour before, Pedro came back the cave to find Allen nursing a bruised cheek and Kanda at the other side cleaning Mugen with a cloth. Kanda is already in his exorcist coat, his hair back in its usual tight ponytail, solemnly doing Mugen's maintenance and ignoring Allen's sulking at the other side.

Pedro decided he didn't want to know what happened but then he remembered that Kanda was supposed to change into some kind of animal before he left. He announced his presence by deliberately making his steps louder.

"Pedro-san, how did it go?" Allen greeted trying to smile through his bruise. He only managed a pained smirk.

"Everything went smoothly. Komui-san is now informed of everything that happened and he said that an exorcist would arrive very soon," Pedro answered smiling. Allen nodded. "How is Master Kanda doing?" Pedro's voice was nervous.

"He is fine. The water had a minimal effect on…err…him," Allen said. He almost said a wrong word and he could have sworn he felt the tip of Mugen at the back of his head. Allen remembered the conversation he and Kanda had a few hours ago while the finder was away.

_FLASHBACK_

"_You will not tell anyone about this. Do you understand moyashi?" Kanda spoke facing the inside of the cave while bandaging his chest. Allen was seating on the floor a few feet from him facing the opposite direction. He is holding a wet cloth to the bruise on his cheek where Kanda punched him after he gracefully fell on Kanda's new endowment. Even as a girl, Kanda could still punch the hell out of him._

"_Yes, I understand," he answered busying himself with the scenery outside the cave to avoid his gaze from wandering to the half naked exorcist behind him. "I will not tell a soul about your condition Kanda, but you will have to tell Komui-san about this."_

"_I know that beansprout and I am planning to do just that once we get back," Kanda said securing a small knot on the tight bandage he has put on his chest and proceeded to putting on his white shirt. _

_There was silence. Allen wanted to ask Kanda what he would do if he never gets back to being a man again but thought better and kept his mouth shut. He let a deep sigh escape his lips though when suddenly; he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to find Kanda already dressed like nothing happened though his features were softer, his body slimmer and hips wider. Allen blushed._

"_Beansprout"_

"_Ka..Kanda?"_

"_I am a man. There is no way I'm going to let myself stay like this forever," Kanda said seriously. Although Allen didn't know why Kanda was saying this to him he figured that he should just stay still and let the samurai ramble on about his lost manhood. It seems like he knew what Allen was thinking a few moments ago. Maybe Kanda has also acquired what people call "women's intuition"?_

"_I will definitely become a man again," Kanda added firmly._

"_Of course," Allen agreed. He might as well encourage him. Kanda nodded and let go of Allen's shoulder. Allen touched the area where Kanda's hand had been. He felt colder without it._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"That's good to hear," Pedro's smile widened with relief. Turning to Kanda, Pedro continued, "Master Kanda, I am glad you are alright. I owe you my life."

Kanda shrugged nonchalantly and the finder took it as a sign that his savior has acknowledged him. "Do not worry. As soon as the other exorcist reach us tomorrow morning, we can all go back to headquarters," Pedro announced.

"Tomorrow morning? That's quite fast," Allen said surprised at Pedro's statement.

"Master Lavi has just completed a mission in a village at the other side of the mountain. Although he needed a few hours of traveling across the forests, he'll be able to make it here by sunrise tomorrow," Pedro said.

Kanda was frozen on the spot at the mention of Lavi's name. _Lavi. Here. By sunrise tomorrow. _Kanda certainly didn't like the sound of those words. He had a long mission. He has been fighting off akumas for the past four days with one day doing the battle while soaked in ice cold water of the damn spring. Kanda felt his temples throb. After all the things that happened and being stuck with the beansprout, the last thing he need is Lavi's incessant nagging and teasing.

Allen seemed to notice Kanda's lack of enthusiasm upon hearing Lavi's not too distant arrival and he couldn't help but smile.

"What are you so happy about moyashi?" Kanda asked dangerously though the effect wasn't like before since his voice has changed.

"Nothing," Allen answered innocently though Kanda obviously wasn't convinced.

"Tch.." Kanda said turning his attention towards the trees.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Did I fall asleep?_ Allen remembered playing cards with Pedro until sunset. He looked around rubbing one of his eyes. It's already dark and the moon was shining brightly in the sky. He found Pedro's sleeping form by the fire while Kanda is seated on the floor arms crossed and body unmoving though Allen could tell Kanda is wide awake. He was amazed by how the moonlight adds even more beauty to Kanda's already pretty face. Before he could stop himself, Allen got up and sat beside Kanda.

"Tch. What do you want beansprout?" Kanda asked as Allen sat down beside him. Well, a few feet away from him actually. His question sounded a bit more like a warning.

"How are you feeling? You had a very high fever you know," Allen asked Kanda in return.

"I heal quickly. Stop bothering with things that doesn't concern you," Kanda said coldly.

"You can take a nap now. I'll take over the watch until the sun rises," Allen said pretending to not have heard Kanda's harsh words.

"Stop acting like I'm a fucking child. I can handle myself," Kanda replied stubbornly. In truth, Kanda felt the need to be more responsible and to work more to prove himself to be still capable. He felt tired, yes, but didn't need the beansprout's pity. Allen on the other hand, understood perfectly and he couldn't help but want to show kindness to the other despite Kanda's cold attitude.

Allen sighed. "Don't take it the wrong way Kanda. I'm not treating you any different than before. I just think that after quite an ordeal, you'd be tired as hell and would want to take a break. _Anyone_ who would experience what you've been through _would _want to rest," Allen said patiently. Kanda said nothing.

"Continue to keep watch if you like but I will keep watch until sunrise. It wouldn't hurt to take a few hours of sleep you know," Allen said.

**Allen's POV**

Kanda is just too stubborn. Fine, if he doesn't want to listen then he could do as he pleases. I continued to watch over the landscape ahead of us, keeping my senses high and alert. Still, I find myself watching Kanda at the corner of my eye. He really does look beautiful. A blush crept my cheeks as I remembered the incident earlier, the reason Kanda gave me a punch in the face.

After a while, I heard a faint and slow breathing and Kanda's chest began to rise and fall. He finally fell asleep in his sitting position.

Absentmindedly, I approached Kanda slowly. I held both of _her _shoulders and heaved _her_ up carefully. Kanda slowly fell onto my arms but did not wake up. Taking her legs, I lifted her and positioned her so that she is lying down comfortably. Before I could stop myself, my hand was moving on its own and was gently putting away stray strands of hair from her face.

I touched my shoulder again. The area where Kanda had put his hand felt tingly. I knew I'm heading towards dangerous waters by always watching _him_ and thinking about _him_ but I can't help it. Hell, I wish I _could_. What in the world is happening to me? Could it be…? No. I'm not going to continue that train of thought. I'm terrified at the conclusion _I know_ I'm going to arrive at.

"Lost in thought are we now, beansprout?"

I was startled to hear that familiar voice behind me. I knew that voice and just as I thought, Lavi's goofy grin was facing me.

"La-Lavi! When did you get here?" I asked very surprised.

**Normal POV**

The redhead took a seat beside Allen and didn't take long to give a reply.

"About an hour ago. When I heard from Komui that you and Yu-chan are near, I didn't waste any time and left that village quickly!" Lavi said happily. He continued on though Allen only pretended to listen.

"That old panda really worked me to death back there…" Lavi chatted as though he thought Allen was listening.

_Wait a minute…_

"…so I ditched the panda and met up with this super sexy woman! I think she's seven years older but who cares…"

_If Lavi has been here for a long time…_

"…I was flirting like mad but then a big guy came barging in the pub. He turned out to be her husband…"

_Then he definitely saw me!_

"…I tell you, what a pain that was! And oh, by the way Allen-chan, what were doing to Yu-chan a few minutes ago?"

_Shit._

"Allen-kun?" Lavi prompted the other. Allen remained silent.

"Hey, you don't need to be so embarrassed! I totally understand. I would also be taking advantage of Yu if I were given the same opportunity like…" Lavi said smiling.

Allen felt like a pail of freezing water was dumped on him. "I was _not_ taking advantage of anyone!" Allen cut in, his voice frustrated and defensive.

"It's okay my sweet beansprout. You're a healthy young man. Having such urges is very normal," Lavi continued with a not so silent voice.

"What urges are you talking about!?" Allen was both extremely embarrassed and annoyed. Lavi started sniggering uncontrollably in his seat.

"Stop talking like you're on the opposite sides of the goddamn planet!"

Allen and Lavi was silent. Kanda Yu has just been woken up. By them. Kanda was staring daggers at both of them and the murderous aura in the air is getting stronger.

"It's been a while Yu-chan!" Lavi squealed before engaging Kanda in a rib-crushing hug. Allen's eyes widened.

"Get off baka Usagi! And stop calling me that!"

"You have no idea how much I missed you Yu! I'm glad I'm here now as I'm sure you are too. Its been hard without me…" Lavi said ignoring Kanda.

"What are you talking about? It's just been five days since you last saw me. Like hell I would miss you!" Kanda yelled trying to pry Lavi's tight hold on him.

"Ah, you say such unkind words but we both know you mean the opposite," Lavi said calmly and knowingly before letting go.

Kanda immediately punched Lavi's face hard sending him down the cold cave floor. "That hurts Yu!" Lavi said holding his cheek.

"Good," Kanda said before standing up and leaving the cave with Mugen. They watched his back until they could no longer see him.

"That's just Yu's way of saying 'I missed you too'," Lavi told Allen with his goofy grin looking perfectly happy.

Allen laughed at that. "I don't know if you're brave or just stupid. That's going to bruise."

"Well that makes both of us now doesn't it?" Lavi said smiling and eying the bruise on Allen's cheek given by the same person.

Allen's hand automatically went up to touch his bruised cheek. "Well this…" Allen began unsure of what to say. He was taken aback when he saw the serious expression on Lavi's face.

"Do you like Yu-chan?" Lavi asked. It was unnerving to see him so serious. It felt as if Lavi was an entirely different person. Allen gulped.

"Why are you asking me that?"

"I need to know. And don't lie to me; it's not like you're good at it anyway."

"O-Of course not! Kanda's a guy!" Allen muttered quickly. "And I doubt he'll even take a second look at me if I did…" He added jokingly. Half jokingly is more accurate.

Lavi continued to stare at him. "Kanda can't love anyone."

Allen opened his mouth but no words came out. Allen paused trying to find his voice. "What are you saying?"

"Just what I said. Yu-chan can't love _anyone_," Lavi repeated.

Allen couldn't read the bookman apprentice. He was simply staring at him as though they are not talking about Kanda in a very _controversial_ way.

There was a loud yawn before Pedro roused from his sleep. "Master Lavi? When did you get here?"

"A couple of hours ago," Lavi replied, his goofy smile was back and was as bright as ever.

"Great! Now we can all get back to the headquarters. Where is Master Kanda?" Pedro asked.

"He has gone off to the woods a while ago," Lavi answered.

"Maybe I should find him so we can start our journey back," Pedro said.

"Sounds good," Lavi agreed.

Allen watched Lavi change from serious back to being goofy. He was confused. _What did Lavi mean? Could it be that he also feels something for Kanda?_

"Moyashi! Come on, let's help Pedro look for Yu," Lavi called out to him snapping Allen out of his thoughts.

"Coming" was all Allen could say.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This is longer. I can't believe how fast I am updating this story. Its like ideas are running out of the faucet! Sugoi…

Thank you very much for all those people who took the time to review! I appreciate it very much. I also thank those who read my story specially those who added this fic to their alerts. Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

To my anonymous reviewer, I don't quite understand what you meant by "…why are you not playing with Allen x Kanda since you already started your story like this…" (_or something along those lines XD_). Do you mean I'm not playing with the pairing enough? I really don't get it. I'm sorry for being stupid but I would really like to clarify any misunderstandings or mistakes that I might have made. Please don't hesitate to review again.

Would you like an update? You know what to do. -


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note:

Author's Note:

The desktop pc broke. I know that doesn't mean anything to you but ALL my files are there. Remember the paper I needed to write for school? It also comes with the obligatory powerpoint presentation for class but then the stupid pc broke. It won't start up (no matter how hard I hit it…)! I guess what I'm saying is that the original chapter 4 is there and I have to retype it (including my school stuff TT) in the newly acquired laptop. I guess all college students really do need laptops huh…

Sorry for the wait. If you still got the interest, I present you chapter 4.

Chapter 4: Late Night Meeting 

The hike down the mountains was faster. After the innocence has been retrieved, the spring shrunk into a small pond-like body of water. Allen decided to take a few animals that came in contact with the spring's water.

_For Komui's research. _Allen thought. He knew Kanda would be asking Komui to find a "cure" to his condition when they get back and he would probably want to run tests on animal subjects. He would turn them over to Komui after Kanda has cleared everything with him. Allen felt disheartened while putting a squirrel (which was wriggling like a worm) in a wooden cage. Even with the innocence gone, the animals continued to act crazily. This would mean the same thing for Kanda.

But then again, isn't this good? Allen might be young and naïve but not stupid. He knew that feeling all those weird emotions toward Kanda in the past few days implies _something_. The weird feeling started long ago, perhaps the fateful day he first received a threat to be cut down by Mugen, but Allen only noticed it recently after going through the notion of Kanda being in deep trouble and the possibility of losing him became overwhelming. Worry took over him, making him realize how he feels though exactly _what,_ he didn't know yet. He has a very good idea about it but he's just too afraid to give it any more thought. It might get too serious.

Allen was reluctant to pursue Kanda because pursuing another male when he himself is a male would mean that he is gay. Even if Kanda _does_ look girly, Kanda was still a boy and Allen was sure that if he confess to him, the sharp edge of Mugen will deliver him to the afterlife. Allen was very confused and somewhat sad but now that Kanda is _literally _a girl, he'll have his chance. Maybe.

They have finally reached the train station and Allen watched as Kanda ducked to avoid one of Lavi's hugs again. He sighed. He forgot about Lavi. The bookman apprentice might look like a happy-go-lucky guy without a care in the world but after their short talk, Allen can't help but think that Lavi has another side which he has concealed until then. _Who is the real him?_

They boarded the train, first class a compartment waiting for them as usual. Pedro opened the compartment for them and disappeared as he closed it. Kanda took one of the seats beside the window while Lavi settled on the seat beside him. Allen's shoulders slumped and took the other seat beside the window. He then proceeded to drinking hot tea which he got before they boarded the train, trying to force his gaze out the window.

"Something's changed about you, Yu-chan," Lavi suddenly said.

Allen almost sprayed a mouthful of tea to the window. He stared at Lavi who was eying Kanda carefully, his head propped against his hand which was supported by his crossed leg. Allen could see Kanda's eye twitch but whatever panic he must have felt, he hid it pretty well. "Tch. Stop blurting out nonsense every three seconds won't you? I want to take some damn rest," Kanda said without batting an eyelash.

"But I'm serious Yu-chan. Your voice obviously changed but I am certain that there's something more," Lavi said grinning.

Kanda didn't answer him. Lavi continued to stare.

"I know!" Lavi suddenly exclaimed excitedly. "You've become more girly! That's what it is, right Moyashi-chan?"

It's Allen's turn to twitch his eye. He looked over at Kanda who quickly flashed him a murderous look. He nervously looked back at Lavi who was staring back at him expectantly.

"Errr… right. Heheheh…" Allen trailed off. Even to his own ears, he knew he sounded stupid. He didn't miss Kanda's sigh as he rolled his eyes.

"Stop calling me girly and stop calling me by my given name with that stupid honorific!" Kanda yelled elbowing Lavi's torso painfully.

"Oww… You're too harsh. I _am_ you're friend you know. Save the violence for the earl please," Lavi said clutching his stomach like a puppy kicked at the side.

"Tch"

"Don't take my comments too seriously Yu-chan. I'm just trying to lighten up the mood. It feels like this compartment is in need of some noise," Lavi said smiling. It seems he has already recovered from Kanda's attack.

"How the hell is _that _lightening up the fucking mood?!" Kanda said looking at Lavi as though the other has just swallowed Mugen.

"Why don't we sing a song? Allen-kun, you know Sponge Bob's opening song right?" Lavi asked Allen ignoring Kanda. "I think its that one about a pineapple under the sea..."

"I don't think we shoul--" Allen started quietly but Kanda cut him off.

"Who the hell is Sponge Bob?!" Kanda asked clearly irritated.

"You really didn't have a happy childhood, did you?" Lavi asked.

"Shut the fuck up!"

"Aww… I knew it. You were deprived of love but don't worry, I have all the love you need right here," Lavi said pointing towards his chest.

Allen was left alone in the now empty compartment as Lavi ran for his life while Kanda ran after him, Mugen unsheathed and dangerously swaying in all directions.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kanda sat alone in the darkness of his room, eyes closed. He has been _processing_ the events that happened lately and was perhaps trying to regain self-control. Kanda has faced many adversaries since he was younger, traveling and training with General Tiedoll. He has faced them all and emerged victorious most of the time no matter how dangerous the situation was. He was always in control, always prepared.

But after what happened, Kanda found out that there are some times that life will get you in the moment you least expected. _Nothing_ could have prepared him from becoming a she.

Its not that Kanda is a sexist or anything. He has high regards for women especially mothers. Although they _are_ the weaker sex in terms of physical strength, he knew that such strength is not the only thing that counts in any battle and in this battle against the earl, many women are taking part and making significant contributions.

No, that is not the issue. It is just that Kanda has been born and raised a man for eighteen years of life and waking up to a _new_ body will surely take _anyone_ by surprise. He's just saying that though. He wanted to change back to his manly self and he want it fast, before _complications_ develop...

**Kanda's POV**

It's almost an hour past midnight. _I have to go now_.

The corridors are silent and empty. I quickly went out of the door and closed it noiselessly.

Earlier, we delivered our report and handed over the innocence to Komui. We arrived at the headquarters just before sunset and the man looked relieved when we did. There are lapses in my report though. I can't put _everything _in the damn paper knowing his tendency to lose important documents in his _office._ I'm heading to that office to discuss the important details I've left out in my report.

_Details like I lost my manhood and I am now a girl. _I can't help but make up sarcasms about the twist of fate that happened to me. I hated the damn finder for acting stupid, hated the akuma for throwing me, hated the spring for being there and most of all, I hate _myself_ for being such a big idiot and falling. Mistakes should be rectified and I'm going to do just that.

The door of Komui's office was slightly open and a faint light was streaming through, illuminating the dark corridor. I took a glance inside and found the room was empty save for a figure in white, slumped face-down on the table.

The supervisor's head was unmoving, hidden by the towering piles of books and papers on the table. It was almost impossible to see that someone is actually there if not for the steaming mug on the table. Komui Lee evidently has just fallen asleep.

"Komui-san," I said softly poking his shoulder.

"I'm asleep. I'm sick. I'm unconscious. I'm not here. I'm Allen Walker. Leave me alone Reever. Stop making my young, single life miserable," Komui muttered waving my hand away like an annoying fly. He didn't even bother to open his eyes.

"I _will_ make your miserable life _more_ miserable if you don't get up now," I said annoyed.

That got his attention.

"Ka-Kanda! I didn't know you're here," he said suddenly snapping out of his drowsy state.

"Tch, obviously." I took a seat on the couch in front if his table.

Komui straightened his white suite and sat up. "So Kanda, what did I do to deserve your pleasant company tonight?"

"You did nothing. _Yet,_" I said.

"Yet? What do you mean?" He asked pushing up his glasses on the bridge of his nose.

"The report I gave you about the mission is incomplete. There are some details that I left out," I said.

**Komui's POV**

_This should be interesting. _It seems that Kanda has purposely altered his report. Knowing the how strict and disciplined the samurai is, it is very unlikely for him to do such things. He must have a heavy reason for doing it.

"I did notice that there are some suspicious gaps in the report but I overlooked it since _you _are the one who prepared it. What is the meaning of this?"

Kanda slightly shifted in his seat, muttering an almost inaudible "tch". This stirred my curiosity even more. I remembered the call their finder made saying how Kanda might change his behavior. I've wanted to make sure and run tests but after reading the report, I thought it would be fine. I guess I was trusting Kanda too much. "This has something to do with you and the innocence-infected water of the spring doesn't it?"

There was a moment before a "yes" was heard. "The water of the damn spring messed me up," he added irritate.

_So the spring water did have an effect on him._

"I need your help to fix it," Kanda said seriously. For the second time this few days, Kanda asked for help. This is already much considering the fact the he _is_ Kanda Yu after all.

"Of course but in order to help you, I need to know exactly what _it _is. All the details without alterations," I said.

A sigh. I think he was gathering up whatever strength and courage to tell me the next four words that followed.

"I became a woman."

"..."

_What was that?_ I blinked and gave him an are-you-serious stare. I looked at him from head to foot, stopping at the _critical areas_ for some sign. Kanda was fully clothed in his exorcist jacket and his usual boots and ponytail. He already has a feminine face to begin with but that aside, Kanda looked...the same.

The samurai must have known what I was thinking because he proceeded to taking off his exorcist jacket and discarding it on the couch. As he began to undo the buttons of his white shirt, I got a glimpse of tight bandages wrapped around the chest. After the shirt was placed on top of the discarded jacket, I began to notice that Kanda did posses some curves that a man most definitely must _not_ have like his bigger hips, thinner waist, and something _bigger_ around the chest area...

"Wa-Wait! Okay! Okay! I believe you, you can stop stripping now. Jeez! You're going to make me commit something illegal!" I said wiping my forehead. Kanda did not remove the bandage however. He...or rather _she_ just kept it on and walked closer to my desk.

"Stop having _stupid_ ideas. I do not intend to lose the last thread of dignity I have left. And you're suppose to be the supervisor," he said.

I let the insult slide. If the situation wasn't serious, I would have told him that he could insult me all he want but that won't change the fact that his girly face has just been reinforced by the girly body to match. I watched _her_ silently as she gathered her clothing and retook the seat on the couch.

"I've been truthful about the details on the effects of the water on the animals. I don't know to what extent is the difference of the effect on humans. I've been soaked in that water for days..." Kanda trailed off.

Her tone was businesslike and unemotional but every word felt like it has come from the depths of her regret and... anger.

"I cannot promise you your original body back but I do can promise you that I will do my best to help you."

_Silence._

"I will need to fully examine you in the laboratory and do experiments. It might take quite some time and possibly some pain."

_A nod._

"I don't care what it takes. Don't hesitate to run necessary tests, as long as I change back. I don't care," Kanda said looking directly at my eyes seriously.

"Then brace yourself. We'll start work tomorrow."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Please keep in mind that "manhood" in this text refers to the _state_ of being a man and not the other, more vulgar... well, you know what I mean. As I read this chapter, I realized just how many times I've used the word and thus the feel to explain XD.

Kanda is being very angsty about his lost manhood. I tried my best to put into words how Kanda feels and I hope I did it sufficiently. It was hard to write Komui, being the first time I've tried and having not read fics about him. OOC? That's the one thing I really hate so I really hope that I did okay.

Before anyone asks, I _do_ think that men are stronger physically but their superiority ends there. -

Oh, one more thing... Does anyone here know ELLEGARDEN? I've been listening to their songs and I had no idea they were Japanese! I love them! XD

Anyway, next chapter will contain more Allen and Lavi... and of course Komui since he will start helping Kanda. Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note:

Author's note:

Thanks to all those who reviewed and read my previous chapter! School is drawing near and I'll try to get as much updates out as I can before that happens. I was listening to ELLEGARDEN while writing this chapter XD... now on with the story...

Chapter 5: Sleepless

"Thank you Jerry," Allen said as the Dark Order's cook handed him a mountainous pile of plates containing what Allen calls breakfast. He walked over a table while balancing the plates carefully. The cafeteria was empty except for a few finders who are seated far away.

The sun has not yet risen but Allen decided to get up earlier than usual after trying to get some sleep the whole night. He had been thinking about Kanda and he felt it difficult to find sleep whatever position he makes on his bed. He ended up tossing and turning every now and then until he realized that it was already morning. Since he can't sleep, might as well get up and start the day early.

Allen sighed. He didn't really feel tired but there was a nagging feeling of exhaustion in him that makes him restless. And he wants to blame it all on Kanda.

Last night, whenever Allen closed his eyes, he finds his thoughts wandering to Kanda. How the swordsman is now a woman, the events that took place in the mountains and Kanda's strong conviction about changing back to his former gender.

But what _really_ kept him up was his feeling for Kanda. He knew he was attracted to the other exorcist and he hates himself for even thinking that what happened was a good thing. Kanda clearly didn't want t become a girl and being happy about the other's despair _is _bad however you look at it.

He hates fate for cruelly playing with him this way. He felt it everyday before, and ignored it all the same. The attraction just got stronger and stronger but still Allen held back, keeping silent and watching Kanda from a distance... as a friend. He was happy that way, having occasional bickering with the Japanese boy and looking out for him during missions. Yes, he was _happy_ but even more, he was too afraid to lose what little he and Kanda have if he tried to change _anything_ between them. Something is definitely better than nothing right? Besides, whenever the feeling got too strong to fight, he could always tell himself to back off and reason that a same-sex relationship is something he can't have.

But then, as though fate was mocking him, Kanda became a girl. Just perfect. After all his efforts to hold back, the last thing he needs is just _that._ Everything became chaotic and blurred to him. What is he going to do now?

Allen sighed again. He was too occupied by his thoughts that he didn't see the small puddle of water on the floor or the fact that he was walking over it. Before he knew it, plates were flying everywhere.

"Shit!" Allen cursed. He managed to keep himself up but frantically moved around to try to save his breakfast. Something moved nearby but Allen could only see blurry black patches. He waited for the crashing sound the dishes will make as they hit the stone floor but it never came.

"Watch yourself Beansprout."

Allen didn't need to look up to know who it was that saved his precious foods from hitting the floor but looked up anyway. "Err.. Thanks Kanda," Allen said. Allen frowned a little. He knew what was coming.

_Here it comes._

"Tch. Really, spacing out early in the morning? Don't get up too early if you can't handle it. You need the sleep to grow a few more centimeters anyway," Kanda said as he handed Allen the plates he caught it midair.

_I knew it._ Allen tried to smile despite the insult. "I _do_ can get up early when I want to," he said. He wouldn't let Kanda know that he was losing sleep thinking of her.

"Anyway, what are _you_ doing up so early in the morning?" Allen asked.

"I _always_ get up early, Beansprout," Kanda replied annoyed.

"Right," Allen said. He forgot that the other usually starts training early every morning.

"So what's wrong Beansprout?" Kanda asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You're unusually early today, you dropped your food tray because you were too stupid to be aware of your surroundings," Kanda began walking towards Allen.

"Nothing's wrong, I just--"

"And, I've been calling you Beansprout without being corrected for the past five minutes," Kanda said in as-a-matter-of-fact tone.

"Oh... I'm just worried, I guess," Allen spoke. He suddenly found his shoes very interesting. "About you," he added before he could stop himself.

A strong poke suddenly hit the top of Allen's head.

"Ouch!"

_Why did I like Kanda again?_

"Stupid. If you have time to worry about me, then use it and worry about your abundant white hair and insufficient height. There is nothing to worry about," Kanda said.

"Of course there is! You... the innocence..."

"You worry too much. I ... err... _appreciate_ your concern for me but please, I don't want to deal with others, much less you, losing their selves and spilling their breakfast because of me," Kanda told him quietly.

Allen stared at her and he could clearly see how Kanda was desperately trying to cover up his thoughtfulness with harsh words. _She's acting tough again. And it's cute..._

"Besides, this is _my_ problem. You got nothing to do with it so buzz off," Kanda said before walking ahead.

_And its working. _Allen felt his eye twitch at Kanda's cold attitude. "Fine! Suit yourself!" He said as he stalked off to the table, settled down and furiously began to stuff his mouth. He did not notice Kanda walking back to him.

"Moyashi"

"What?!"

"Thanks for keeping my secret."

Allen dropped his spoon and quickly turned around at the origin of the voice. He looked around, mouth slightly hanging open, filled with half-chewed food. Kanda's retreating back was already two tables away and was hurrying towards the cafeteria exit.

A smile slowly crept in Allen's lips. He turned back to his food and picked up his spoon before he continued to eat the rest of his breakfast. _You're very welcome._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Lavi's POV**

I saw it all. Allen entering the cafeteria and Kanda coming in as well after a few minutes. Although I was too far to hear anything, I definitely didn't miss the blush that would grace Allen's pale cheeks whenever Kanda gets closer. I noticed the dazed expression of Allen while he stares at Kanda. I saw the small smile that both of them wore after talking yet never saw. _I saw everything_.

I worked on my log the whole night. I wrote everything about the last mission on my log. I tried to keep my work emotionless, free from personal biases, a mere narrative. Yet, my pen would miss its point whenever I remember Allen or Kanda. That basically means my log was a mess, thus the need to work on it all night.

I returned to my room and brought out the log I've been working on. Its nowhere finished and the paper is littered with erasures and spaces. I began to reread it.

_Exorcist Kanda Yu of the Dark Order was sent to retrieve an innocence fragment from a pond that turned into a spring because of the presence of the innocence. The pond was located about 12 kilometers west of Mittenwald Village at Mt. Rottenburg..._

I read on about the description of the site where the innocence was located that I wrote last night. I shifted in my bed and read on.

_The innocence affects the animals that come in contact with the spring water. After the water has dried, the animals started to act in a bizarre way. The following are the seen examples of behavior change:_

_Squirrel wriggling like a worm_

_Fox crawling in a snake-like manner_

_..._

_Finder Pedro called the Order for reinforcement after the exorcist Kanda Yu accidentally came in contact with the spring's water... preventing him from leaving the water... _

_Exorcist Allen Walker arrived at day 5 of the mission... pond returning to its original form did not undo the effect of the innocence fragment..._

_Day 7 of the mission, exorcist Lavi arrived to assist exorcist Allen Walker... He was worried upon hearing that exorcist Kanda Yu was in trouble but was still very happy about meeting up with him... very surprised when he found out that exorcist Allen Walker fell for exorcist Kanda Yu... Beautiful Kanda Yu... selflessly sacrificed himself for the completion of the mission, as always..._

I tried...

_Exorcist Lavi can't help but remember... back when they were younger... back when he was warmer... when Lavi's façade was first broken... did not know who he was..._

... to be objective...

_... lost his chance... General Tiedoll was called... tears... sadness ... silence..._

...but I can't... Not with him.

**Normal POV**

Lavi did not notice the tear that rolled down his cheeks. He remained in that position, looking at the words he wrote but not really reading, his hands clutched the paper tightly.

There was a knock at his door and Lavi hastily put the log away. He wiped the tears with the back of his hand and walked towards the door.

"Who is it?" he heard the sleepy voice of Lavi called out to whoever is knocking. He ruffled his red hair briskly and breathed deeply. "I was in the middle of a really good dream so this better be good!"

"Brother wants you in his office now. He wants me to tell you to come as soon as you can," Lenalee answered from the other side of the door.

Lavi smiled goofily, his smile not reaching his eyes. He opened the door and met the smiling face of Lenalee. "Tell him I'm coming."

"Okay, but don't slack off. You always get sidetracked when no one is watching," Lenalee warned before she left.

Lavi closed the door. He breathed deeply again. "Come on Lavi, stop being so emotional. Yu would laugh at you if he sees you like this."

Quickly fixing himself, Lavi proceeded to Komui's office.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I hope I'm not abusing the use of ellipses and italicization. Hehehe...

Anyway, I have no clue on how bookmen write their logs. I only watch the anime and have NOT read any part of the manga. I just figured that their logs will be some kind of a formal, news-like narrative that is meant to be informative and void of any adjectives. If you don't understand the part where Lavi was reading his log, Lavi started his log in the right way, objective and from a watcher's point view. But as he moved on to the parts about Kanda and Allen, his concentration began to waver, putting colorful adjectives and injecting personal emotion and recollections. I know this isn't much, but I think I've put some really important hints on Lavi and Kanda's past. (-)...

Should I continue? Please tell me what you think XD


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note:

Author's note:

Thanks again! If you're still reading this part, then thank you even more. Being true to my word, I will update as much as I can before classes starts again. College is a serious business after all... XD.

The beginning of this chapter took place before Kanda met Allen at the cafeteria.

Chapter 6: Diversion

Kanda has never minded what other people think of him. He became a member of the Dark Order at a very young age and since then, he did what he ought to do which is to exterminate the akumas and thwart the Earl's plan. Whatever it may be.

He could care less what people say behind his back. Yes, Kanda Yu _knows_ people say all sorts of things about him. Some people, more specifically finders say he is an arrogant coldhearted bastard. He was aware that many people hated his attitude, especially those who don't really know anything about him. _Let them think what they want. It is more convenient for all of us anyway._

Kanda's attitude kept people away but it doesn't stop others from being drawn to him. Some hopeless girls giggle whenever he passes by them in the hallway. He doesn't care, not even when older women look at him in the most disturbing manner. He practices without his shirt on most of the time because it is easier. He has never been the self-conscious type at all.

Once, a young finder boldly approached him during lunch clutching a love letter in a pink, scented envelop. When the poor girl handed him the letter with shaking hands saying "Will you go out with me?", the whole cafeteria went silent, as if all the people held their breaths waiting for his reply. The reply did not come. Not knowing what to do, Kanda did the only he could think of, which was _nothing. _Throughout his entire meal, the girl stood waiting beside him, arms outstretched to give him the letter. Kanda finished his meal, stood up and left the cafeteria, leaving her there in tears. A week later, a group of finders (which turned out to be the girl's new boyfriend and his friends) ganged up on him while training in the woods. Kanda easily beat them all up. Honestly, he didn't understand why they all have to _overreact_ like that. He ignored the girl's dramatic confession so that she could pretend that Kanda didn't hear her or bluff her way out of the cafeteria or something. Was it his fault that the stupid girl couldn't get a clue? He was and still is oblivious to the effect he is causing to his _secret admirers. _

This is why Kanda felt weird when _she_ examined _her_ new body for the first time. After visiting Komui, she hurried back to her room. She wanted to be prepared for anything that the supervisor has in store for her and that includes getting over the shock of seeing just how much she has changed. _If Komui is going to see it, I'd rather have the first look._ She stood in front of a full length mirror without any clothing, shivering not in the cold but because of what she sees.

Kanda has a _vague_ idea of what a woman's body should look like. She has never seen a naked woman before, not that she didn't get any offers to see one, but Kanda was a man of discipline. He did not have time for _trivial_ things like _that_. When all the boys his age were peeping in the girls' comfort room or looking up porn materials, Kanda trained.

Kanda took a turn in front of the mirror slowly. She frowned. _So this is what it looks like._ After a few more minutes, she simply put her clothes back on as if she just took a glance at the most boring picture of a rock.

Now that the shock has worn off, Kanda was more confident that she can take anything. She strapped Mugen back on and headed out to the cafeteria for some breakfast.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Komui was not surprised to see Kanda back in his office just after a couple of hours.

"Now that's the kind of enthusiasm I'm looking for," Komui said beaming up as Kanda entered his office.

"Shut up," Kanda replied.

"I've been thinking about your condition but I could only formulate theories on what exactly happened. This is the first time one of our exorcists got his gender switched," Komui said.

Kanda said nothing. She already expected her case to be like this. She waited for Komui to continue.

"I might get more clues after I run some tests on you in the laboratory though," Komui continued.

"When will the first test be?"

Komui paused for a moment. "I think I will be able to start lab proper this afternoon." Kanda was giving him a strange look.

"There will be no one there of course. Just me and you," Komui quickly added understanding Kanda. He sighed after the other nodded.

"Then I will be back later in the afternoon," Kanda said. With that, he took his leave.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lavi sat in Komui's office folding some of the papers into boats while waiting for the supervisor. _He makes me wait? I'll make an art out of his documents then._

The door opened and in comes Komui Lee. "Sorry for making you wait."

Komui sat behind his desk, pushing Lavi's paper boats and a couple of piles of papers off his table to make room for his coffee mug and a thin folder. _I guess these papers are as good as toilet paper._ "So, you called for me?"

"Yes. I need you to go on a quick mission to bring back an innocence fragment. The exorcist who retrieved it is immediately needed to proceed to another location," Komui said handing Lavi the folder.

Lavi scanned the contents of the folder swiftly, nodding occasionally to himself. "Looks easy enough. Travel might be long though. India?"

"Yes. Thus the need for an exorcist to deliver the innocence here safely," Komui said.

"Got your point. When do I leave?" Lavi asked.

"Immediately. This afternoon perhaps?"

"No problem," Lavi answered smiling. He got up and walked to the door. _Looks like I just got something to distract myself._

Lavi was debating to himself if he was going to have breakfast or get some decent sleep when he spotted Kanda walking towards the exit. He smiled._ This is definitely better than the other two._

"Yu! Yu!"

Kanda visibly twitched. He paused for a second and then quickly resumed walking at a faster pace. Lavi ran, catching up with the Japanese exorcist.

"Yu-chan that was rude! I know you heard me," Lavi said poking Kanda's shoulder gently. Kanda didn't stop walking so he decided to join the swordsman in his walk.

"Tch," Kanda said but did not do or say anything more. Lavi's smile got bigger.

"So where are you going? I think you're going to train, right? You always train when you have the chance," Lavi said.

Kanda ignored him. Lavi kept on talking until they reached the clearing in the forest where Kanda always trains. He sat under the tree smiling as the other removed Mugen from his strap. Lavi waited for Kanda to start training but was surprised to find that the other was just standing there looking at him.

"What? This is suppose to be the part where you take off your shirt and start waving Mugen around blindfolded, right?" Lavi asked smiling goofily from his seat.

"No. This is the part where you get your lazy ass off the floor and go somewhere far," Kanda answered.

"But I always enjoy watching you train!"

"I don't care. Go write a log or something, just get lost," Kanda said annoyed.

"Even if I go somewhere far, you know I would still be watching you. You're always a site to behold after all," Lavi said.

"You won't be able to see anymore after I'm done with you."

"Oohh. I always love a challenge Yu," Lavi said with a hint of playfulness.

There was flash and before Lavi knew it, pain was fast spreading across his abdomen. He clutched it with both arms. "That. Hurts. Like. Hell!"

"It will be your eye next time," Kanda said. He strapped Mugen back before going back to the castle, leaving Lavi on the forest floor while nursing the area where Mugen's hilt had hit him. He would train later.

"It's true though," Lavi said standing up after a few minutes. He unconsciously touched the eye patch of his eye. _I'm always watching you._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This update is shorter, I know and it doesn't say much. I guess all the chapter wants to say is that Lavi is going to be gone for a while (which means a chapter or two). I would still love some reviews though. It keeps me motivated XD.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's note:

Author's note:

Looks like many thinks Lavi is some sort of a creepy stalker...XD I'll shed some light on him in the next chapters.

Honestly, I've been having a little problem with Kanda's pronouns... I've decided to use 'she' now that Kanda is a girl but whenever I refer to Kanda's past, it will be 'he'. Is there a grammar rule for that? (For pronoun use for a person who experienced gender change XD)

Chapter 7: Unwanted Break

Komui sat in his office, hands clasped together under his chin. He sighed at the piles of books and files of past mission reports that littered his already messy table. He has been researching about innocence-induced change in humans from the said materials but his luck was low. The books gave him things that he already knew and the past mission reports weren't of much help either. There are mentions of innocence fragments changing the appearance of people but the effects were temporary and would last for only a few hours at most.

_These things are useless._ Komui rubbed his temple and took a sip from his coffee mug. There was a sudden knock at his door.

"Come in," Komui yelled.

The door opened to reveal Allen Walker carrying several cages. He smiled at him as he enter, closing the door carefully behind him with his foot. "Looks like you're busy. Sorry to disturb you. Don't worry, I won't take long."

A hiss suddenly erupted from one of the cages, earning a yelp from Komui. Now that Allen is closer, he could see that the white-haired exorcist is actually holding several cages containing an animal each. Some of the animals are agitated while the rest of them are unmoving.

"I don't mind a little break from work," Komui said eying the cages. Allen placed the cages down the floor. "So what's with _those_? You're not planning on _giving_ those to _me_ are you? I'm not very fond of animals."

There was a loud howl and the supervisor stared at the cages warily, moving back a little though his chair was unable to move because of all the papers on the floor. "Especially not those wild species. Take them out now!"

"Please Komui-san, these animals are not meant to be your pets," Allen said.

Komui raised an eyebrow at Allen and stared at the animals again. The hissing sound was again heard and Komui's eyes widened when he found out that the sound actually came from a little owl. The said owl was hissing like a maniac while rolling at the cage floor repeatedly. "Damn right they're not! I'd rather see my precious Lenalee get married than have to walk and feed all those."

Komui paused for a moment. "Wait, I take that back. _Nothing _will make me allow my baby sister to marry _anyone._ All men are barbaric after all, except me of course. But still, animals as fierce as those..."

Komui walked closer to observe the cages better. "Something is wrong with them. Why are they acting so weird?"

"Actually, I'm not really sure if these animals are sick or not, but I am certain that they were acting normally before they got wet by the water from the spring where Kanda had retrieved the innocence fragment," Allen said.

Komui thought for a moment and he suddenly remembered the content of Kanda's mission report containing something about animals acting weird after getting in contact with the spring water. "Oh, that's right. So you decided to get some samples?"

"Yes. I thought you might need them in finding a cure for Kanda," Allen answered smiling.

"That's very clever—" Komui began but then he realized something. _A cure for Kanda? He knows?_

And as if Allen heard Komui's thoughts, he said, "I am aware of what happened to Kanda. _She_ already knows I got these animals."

_Kanda trusted Allen?_ Komui couldn't believe that the samurai had entrusted such a big secret to Allen considering their very hostile attitude towards each other. Besides, Kanda is a very cautious person and would always rather keep things to himself. "So did Kanda tell you this?"

Allen laughed nervously a little. "No. I was there when the change happened. It was kind of inevitable that I would know," he said, purposely not mentioning the _incident_ that actually told him that Kanda did become a girl. Allen wondered if he was not sent to the mountains that day and did not learn that Kanda became a girl, would the other tell him? _Of course not. _Allen felt a little hurt to know that Kanda would not trust him with such big secrets.

_So that's how it is._ Komui went back to his table and sat. "This means that aside from Kanda, the two of us are the only persons that surely know what happened. These animals will be a great help for my research Allen."

"I'm glad. Please tell me if I could do anything more to help Kanda. I want to help her as much as I can," Allen said. Truthfully, Allen felt a bit responsible for what happened to Kanda. _"What took you so long moyashi?"_ That day when he reached him, Allen's insides were crushed upon hearing those words. _If only I had gone with him. If only I made it there earlier. I should have known that he was too uncaring for himself_. _Something..._ _I should have done something, anything. _He knew that he was in no position to have prevented it from happening but Allen can't help but blame himself. What kind of friend lets his friend down at the moment of great need?Specially now that he feels more for Kanda than _just _a friend.

"Yes, I will," Komui answered. He was actually happy that Allen also knew about Kanda's secret. This way, the Japanese exorcist won't have to bear it all alone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You may put your clothes back on," Komui announced. He has just finished examining Kanda's body in the laboratory. It was confirmed, Kanda is now a true woman. Komui settled at a table to write his observations.

It took Kanda just a few moments to put on everything including his coat. "So how was it?"

Komui looked up. "Hmm... It seems like you've been granted a very _alluring_ body," he said seriously.

Kanda smacked Komui's face with an open palm forcefully. "You dirty pervert and your sick jokes! Stop fooling around or Kami help me, I _will_ fucking murder you," she said furiously.

"Okay! Sorry! Jeez... It was just a joke," Komui said holding his nose. "Look! You made me bleed."

"Tch. Serves you right," Kanda said.

_Girly samurai! I will have my revenge, you just wait._ Komui wiped his nose. "You can go now."

Kanda frowned. "I thought you'll start doing tests today?"

"Change of plans. I will first be observing the animals that Allen brought before I do anything to you. I'm very relieved to have those actually. It will make things easier for me and less dangerous for you," Komui answered.

Kanda nodded. Allen had informed her of this but it slipped out of her mind.

"For now, I want you to continue the trainings you do. Take note of your body, how you feel whenever you perform tasks that you usually do before, especially while using your innocence. I will be sending you to suitable missions as soon as possible to help you get the feel of that body in real battle situations...but..."

Kanda stared at him. "But?"

"Maybe that wasn't a good idea. It is dangerous for you to engage in combat until we find out more about your transformation. Maybe its best for you to stay—"

"I've become a woman. Not disabled," Kanda said in protest while giving Komui a death glare.

"I don't know. You might get in trouble if I send you to the battlefield now. How about we do some observations of your physical state first to see if you're skills have not been affected by your transformation? We'll do it for a week or two then I'd be able to more or less tell if you're okay to fight," Komui said.

"Tch"

"That means no missions for a while," Komui added.

Kanda saw Komui's point. Being the stubborn person that she is, Kanda rolled her eyes and grudgingly said "Fine."

"Good. Now off you go. I'll be keeping you informed about what I find out from these animals," Komui said as he lightly shoved Kanda to the door. _I can't wait to start with these animals._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Thanks Allen. You were a great help today," Lenalee said.

"That's ok. I was free and don't have anything else to do anyway," Allen said smiling. He has just finished helping Lenalee and the science department in organizing some old files in their office and in the library. They were a wreck after a certain _someone_ trashed the shelves for his research.

"Okay. My brother needs me at his office so I'll be going. See you later!" Lenalee said and went on ahead.

It has been quite peaceful lately that no missions were present to keep him busy. Allen really did have nothing else to do. Lavi left for a mission a few days ago followed by Krory. Lenalee is always needed in the science department and by her brother and Miranda has not yet returned from her previous mission last month. This means that Allen had been wandering around the order by himself for the past few days.

Of course all those wandering around the order was _more_ than just a simple walk to kill Allen's boredom. He had been searching for Kanda since he figured that Komui will not let him go on any missions right now.

With nothing else to do, Allen resumed his patrol of the order's corridor hoping to run into the Japanese but after an hour, he felt hungry and headed to the cafeteria for some food.

And then he saw it. Seated alone at one of the distant tables was Kanda. Allen suddenly felt nervous, all plans of eating gone. He wanted to go over at Kanda but his legs won't move. _I've been looking for her for days and now I'm too shy to approach her._

Kanda suddenly stood up from her seat and headed for the exit. _Shit! She's leaving already! _Allen panicked and found his legs able to move again. He ran, catching up with Kanda at the corridor. "Kanda!"

"Moyashi? What do you want?" Kanda said turning to him.

_Great. Now what am I going to say? _Allen felt embarrassed and started fidgeting. "Ummm... ano..."

"Tch. Stupid moyashi. You're wasting my time," Kanda said continuing his walk.

"Wait!" Allen said. In panic, he threw his arm to hold on Kanda's wrist to stop her. Allen watched in horror as Kanda turned to him again. She looked at the hand that held her wrist and then at Allen who was now flushed.She raised an eyebrow.

_Stupid! Why did I do that? _

"Spit it out," Kanda said dangerously. She waited staring at Allen through narrowed eyes.

"You lunch me." _What the heck!?_

"What did you say?"

"I-I said, do _you_ ... err... want to uh, have _lunch_ with _me_," Allen said. He smiled meekly at her.

"I just ate," Kanda said simply.

"Oh," Allen said intelligently. Allen didn't know what else to say. Thus, he settled for a very elaborating "So-So you're going out huh?". He felt stupid.

"Obviously," Kanda answered. She was now looking at Allen curiously. Allen felt like he was just making a fool of himself and he wanted to stop it. Now.

"Right. Well, have a good training! I'll uh, have that lunch on my own now. Not that I want you to come by saying that of course. Ha, ha," Allen said. He turned towards the direction of the cafeteria and as soon as he was sure that Kanda couldn't see his face, he let out his frustration.

If Allen were to list the most idiotic things he has ever done, what he just did might just be at the top of the list. How could he have acted so boldly stupid in front of Kanda was beyond him. He knew from the beginning that Kanda wasn't interested in him, as a boy or as a girl. _What am I expecting?_

"On second thought, I think I'll join you."

Allen felt like as though a jolt of electricity suddenly went up his spine. He turned around, not able to believe his ears. "What?"

"What are you now, deaf? Makes sense though, old men do develop hearing problems," Kanda said smirking lightly.

"I-I'm not deaf. Stop making fun of me all the time," Allen said in retort though his smile clearly showed how pleased he was. Allen wanted to say something more, like how he just felt so bored that's why he invited her or that he had nothing else to do, anything to make his actions look and feel _casual_ because to himself, it felt so bare, his feelings for Kanda. He couldn't add anything else though, so he decided to just enjoy this moment.

"Not deaf? Good. Let's talk, beansprout," Kanda said.

"Huh?" Allen was confused. _What could Kanda possibly want to talk about?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I know that I'm moving with a slow pace with this fic but I think that's the way I want to do it. Sorry this took longer than usual. I went out for some errands and a break. Expect less updates starting the second week of June. Sorry, but I'll try too keep updating. So keep reviewing too. Fair enough? -


	8. Chapter 8

Author's note:

Author's note:

The opening of classes has finally caught up with me and you know what that means. I'm sorry. Thanks for the reviews, I'll try updating when I'm free.

I wrote a new story for Flame of Recca (Recca no Hono). Flame of Recca fics in this site is 98 FuukoxTokiya stories so I made a big gamble for writing a ReccaxTokiya fic there (I might even get flames). So if you're into Flame of Recca, and got nothing else to do, check it out XD.

Chapter 8: Too Tired to Know 

Food has never tasted this good to Allen but for some reason, his appetite has never gone down this low before. He took another spoonful of pudding and brought it to his mouth. He slowly chewed it and swallowed.

"You're eating really slowly today. What's the matter? Tired of stuffing yourself, Moyashi?" Kanda said sitting on the opposite side of the table, eating nothing. As she had said, she just ate so she settled in the table watching Allen eat.

Allen inwardly smiled. He was very happy because Kanda agreed to join him for lunch. He wanted this meeting to last for as long as possible so Allen took all his time with his food. Besides, he didn't know when he'll have the chance to get Kanda with him alone.

"No. Food's great. Heheh..." Allen said nervously. "So, what do you want to talk about?"

Kanda thought for a moment before answering. "Nothing in particular."

Allen stared at her suspiciously. He knew Kanda wouldn't 'hang out' with him without a reason.

"What?" Kanda asked when she saw Allen.

"Nothing in particular," Allen said smiling. He picked up his spoon and resumed killing the pudding bit by bit.

"Tch" Kanda said annoyed at Allen for using her own words back at her. "You traveled with General Cross for a long time right?"

"Yes," Allen answered mildly surprised. Why is she suddenly asking about Allen's master? "Why the sudden interest?"

Kanda deeply sighed in an attempt to drown his growing irritation. "I'm not interested."

"If you say so," Allen said smiling widely.

There was silence. Allen enjoyed every dish on the table with the speed of a turtle, occasionally stealing glances at the oblivious Kanda. He smiled.

"Have you ever been involved with anyone before?"

Allen nearly choked at the sudden question. "What do you mean?"

"Even _you _aren't that stupid. You know what I mean," Kanda said irritated.

Allen cleared his throat before answering in the most casual way he could. "Not really."

"So you don't know much about women?" Kanda asked, his face expressionless.

Allen frowned inwardly. Why in the world is Kanda asking _him _these things? Trust Kanda to be clueless about what others feel. She was literally asking Allen about girls, completely ignoring the fact that she herself is now one. _Some things never change. _Allen sighed.

"It's not that I don't know about girls. You don't _need_ to _get_ _involved_ with them to _know_ about them," Allen said. He was unaware that his usual fast-paced eating habit has returned.

"I knew you aren't as innocent as you look," Kanda said smirking.

Allen sprayed a few bits of his pudding, blushing but didn't know how to respond to that.

"I'll go right to the point then. I need a sparring partner," Kanda said looking straight at him.

"You mean me?" Allen said. He was relieved that Kanda dropped the 'women-knowledge-exchange talk'.

"Yes. I can't ask anyone else and not risk exposing my condition," Kanda said.

"That's okay. I'll be your sparring partner. Is that all these asking about woman stuff is about? You could have just asked me directly," Allen said.

"I had to make sure you will take me seriously in a fight. You're too soft even though you _are _a... err... man," Kanda said. Allen's eye twitched. He didn't miss the hint of sarcasm.

"I _am_ a man! And I'm not soft! If you're asking for a match with me then fine. I'll give you the roughest time of your life!" Allen said. No, there is no way that he'll allow an insult to his manliness.

"You're saying such big words, beansprout. I hope that's not just big talk," Kanda said still smirking. _The beansprout sure is easy to provoke._ Kanda wanted Allen to go all out on her.

"Of course not. I'll have you begging for mercy after I'm finished with you," Allen said proudly.

"Then finish the damn pudding and show me how in the world you will do that."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kanda had lead Allen in the forest clearing where she usually trains alone. After speaking with Komui, Kanda had been trying to train by herself to know the boundaries of her new body but meditating and her usual routines could only get her so far. She needed to fight a real match to know her limits but seeing as how Komui would not let her go near akumas at the moment, the beansprout is the only option she has.

Taking Mugen off her belt, Kanda noticed that Allen was looking around in interest, all trace of rage after she has insulted him earlier gone. "Tch"

"Is this where you usually train? I know that you like to train by yourself somewhere because I haven't seen you in the training rooms more than twice. This is a good place," Allen said.

Kanda ignored him and began meditating under a tree. "You can use you're innocence or any other weapons you want. Our sparring session will begin when one of us initiates an attack."

Allen nodded. He took off his exorcist jacket and left it hanging on a tree a few meters from Kanda. He prepared himself feeling anxious as he stood watching the other meditate in a sitting position with eyes closed.

A gust of strong wind blew and there was nothing to hear except it and the rustling of the leaves. Kanda remained motionless, her face full of concentration and completely unreadable. _Should I make the first move?_

Allen was contemplating if he should attack Kanda right then when the other suddenly vanished, reappearing at Allen's side with Mugen unsheathed. Allen invoked his innocence just in time to shield himself from the katana's sharp edge.

He leapt backward to put some distance between himself and Mugen.

_She's fast! I didn't even see her coming._ Allen knew that Kanda is one of the most formidable fighters in the order. He had witnessed the Japanese exorcist's skill in fighting during the several missions he had gone with her before but being at the receiving end of Mugen's attacks made him realize just how skilled Kanda really is. He better give his best if he wanted to win.

Kanda vanished again and reappeared two meters in front of Allen. She proceeded to attacking him in rapid succession, forcing Allen to be at the defensive, moving backwards as he tried to dodge Mugen.

"Already having trouble keeping up, beansprout?" Kanda said as he cornered Allen to a tree.

Allen had jumped up the tree as Kanda gave a particularly accurate swing of her katana. The wind blew again, taking with it Allen's red ribbon that he usually wear with his white shirt. Clean partings at several areas of the ribbon indicated just how close Mugen had been to actually cutting him. "You can't dodge forever. Stop being the stupid beansprout that you are and attack me!"

Allen jumped as Kanda took down the tree with one stroke. Kanda leaped towards him with the katana pointing at his direction. Deciding to stop running, Allen met Kanda's advance head on. He succeeded in avoiding Mugen's sharp tip after pushing the katana upwards with his innocence, leaving Kanda open. Or so he thought.

A foot appeared out of nowhere and attacked Allen's right side even before he managed a counter. He blocked it with his left arm just in time. Both of them fell to the ground in that position, panting heavily.

It was Kanda's turn to move backward and dodge as Allen began to attack her with great strength. Kanda was surprised at Allen's sudden aggressiveness but was pleased all the same. Allen's left arm had caught Mugen but Kanda refused to give up his katana.

They started trying to land hits at each other using their legs and free hands while Allen kept his strong hold at Mugen and Kanda's grip at the sword remained just as tight.

"Let go!" Kanda yelled at him as she landed another kick at his side.

"Not a chance," Allen said wincing at the pain he felt. Still, he was pleased to see that he was giving Kanda a hard time. He smiled.

"Bastard!" Kanda yelled enraged at Allen's smile. She gave Mugen a hard pull and Allen copied him. She suddenly released Mugen, sending Allen backwards with his own force while Mugen was thrown to the air. Allen landed on his back horrified as he realized that Kanda tricked him.

Kanda leapt to retrieve the katana and without much thought, Allen changed the shape of his innocence from a claw into a gun. He then aimed at Mugen and fired before Kanda has reached the sword. One of the bullets hit Mugen's hilt throwing it farther away from Kanda's close reach. "Tch"

Allen jumped towards Kanda, hitting her and taking her with him to the opposite direction. Kanda landed on her back painfully while Allen landed on his side beside her. Before she could get up, Allen lunged at her pinning her wrists to the ground. Kanda struggled from Allen's weight and grip but in vain.

Both of them were out of breath. Kanda's cheeks were flushed from the struggle while Allen was dead tired but refused to let go. He stared at Kanda panting under him, her breath hitting his cursed eye lightly. He couldn't tear his gaze away. A blush graced his cheeks, feeling hot around the collar.

Kanda's body felt warm beneath him, greatly contrasting to the coldness of the moist grass. Kanda suddenly looked up at him and Allen's eyes widened. _Beautiful..._

Allen was sure Kanda could now hear his heart going crazy in his chest but he remained there. With a sudden stroke of boldness, Allen dared to move closer. Kanda remained motionless, just staring at him. He gulped. _Maybe..._

Encouraged, Allen moved even more closer. He felt like he was going to have a heart attack any moment but it was the best feeling Allen had ever felt. He gathered up all his strength and pushed forward, barely catching the sight of Kanda's eyes closing. _If I could just..._

It was not one of those hungry kisses. Allen's lips merely touched Kanda's slightly parted ones. It was enough to lose him self in the simple contact's sensation. He inhaled Kanda's scent, his fingers closing in at Kanda's wrists even more tightly.

After what seemed to be hours, Allen pulled away staring at Kanda and breathing heavily. She still had her eyes closed.

"Kanda," Allen called softly. Kanda's eyes remained closed.

"Hey, Kanda," Allen tried again more loudly this time while gently shaking her. _What the..._

Allen felt annoyed. He shook Kanda harder but the Japanese did not budge. He stared at her and then he finally understood. Kanda's chest was rhythmically rising and falling, her face peaceful and body relaxed. _She had fallen asleep._

Allen didn't know whether to be angry at Kanda for being asleep in his first kiss or relieved that Kanda was unaware of what happened, saving him from the embarrassment of having to explain and the awkwardness that would come between them. _Something is better than nothing..._

Allen smiled. He removed himself from Kanda. He sat beside her and carefully placed her head on his lap. _But is it so wrong to hope?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...! I can't believe it! I actually did it! My first mushy stuff!

ehem

So tell me what you think! Lavi is going back next chapter and a mission will be waiting. Review okay? Hehehe... Can't get over the mushy stuff she has written


	9. Chapter 9

Author's note:

Author's note:

It's been a while! Thank you for still reading this and reviewing my previous chapters! Hope to hear from you again.

Chapter 9: Let Me In

"I'm glad to know that the change seems to have no other effects other than… well, the change itself," Komui said after watching Kanda and Allen's the sparring match held in the deserted training room. The two battled it out for nearly half an hour with Komui at the sidelines keenly observing every move that Kanda made before calling it a draw.

Prior to this match, Allen and Kanda trained for hours in the forest clearing for three consecutive days. Allen was really having trouble with Kanda's speed and sword fighting techniques but he managed to keep the fights even because of his greater physical strength and a lot of thinking. What Allen learned is that Kanda is a strategist. She knew her strengths and was very good at using them to her advantage.

Over the past three days, she has invoked her innocence only once, at the third day. Seeing as how Kanda was reluctant to show him any more of her innocence's attack other than Kaichou Ichigen, he decided to also keep it low. Allen was glad that he had those matches with Kanda, they made him stronger and more experienced as a fighter.

Their sparring matches ended in somewhat the same way as the first. Well, _almost_. Allen was not stupid enough to let Kanda know that he had kissed her when she fell asleep and definitely knew better than attempting to do it again. He kept the nice little memory of the moment safely stored at the back of his mind, readily available whenever he wanted to see it again although there were times that Mugen just missed him by a thread because of this… distraction.

"Now that we know that you are fit to fight, I'll be giving you a mission soon," Komui said happily.

Kanda looked like Christmas has come early. "Good, but what about the cure?"

"I'm already working on that. I have a good news and a bad news for you."

Allen's stomach clenched. _What could it be?_

"So which one do you want to hear first, the good one or the bad one?" Komui asked.

"Just say it," Kanda asked irritated.

"The animals are showing strong resistance to any attempt to bring them back. None of my previous inventions have worked on them, but I did discover something," he said smugly.

"What is it?" Kanda asked impatiently. Allen looked at Komui anxiously.

"It is not that the animals have gone crazy, mimicking other animals. Its just that their body was changed into a different animal. This is why they seem to be acting weirdly when in fact, their thinking process has not been affected at all," Komui said.

_So that's what it is._ Allen thought that the animals have gone insane and he had expected Kanda to go crazy too. When he thought about it, he should have noticed that Kanda's change was only physical. It hinted that the other changes that occurred must have been just physical too.

"But I don't understand. How is that possible? I don't know much but I do know that some parts of the body are involved in the way a person behaves and thinks right? How can one retain the same behavior and thinking if the anatomy has changed?" Kanda asked.

"I also asked that question to myself and I'm not quite sure of the answer yet. But let's take yourself as an example. You were a man and now, a woman. You've become physically weaker just like any female but you've perfectly retained your thinking and behavior," Komui said, one hand under his chin.

_Your evil, rude, antisocial behavior that is._ Allen thought.

"You mean there are aspects of myself that has not been changed?" Kanda asked uncertainly.

"More like _cannot be changed_ actually. The initial test I've done to your blood shows that you've acquired higher amounts of female hormones but not as high as those of an actual female. I still don't know what that means but I'm trying to find out," Komui said in a voice that sound sounded tired but with a face that looked way too happy for his voice.

'Maybe it was because the innocence is meant to _change_ people, not make them into a whole new being," Allen suddenly said. Komui looked at him and so did Kanda.

"Y-you know, if Kanda starts acting nice and sweet just like a teenage girl that she is right now (Kanda's eye twitched), she wouldn't be Kanda anymore. She would be a different person who just looks like Kanda, but not Kanda," Allen finished looking down uncertainly. He was surprised at his own words. Kanda was staring at him expressionlessly.

Allen didn't know how he had come up with such an idea but after saying it, it felt right.

Komui smiled. "Well, maybe."

"At any rate, I want to change back as soon as possible," Kanda said suddenly.

"Then I better get moving then," Komui said and left.

Allen chanced a glance at Kanda. She was looking back at him.

"Beansprout, don't you ever call me a nice, sweet girl again. EVER," Kanda said dangerously.

"U-Understood!" Allen said nervously. Kanda turned to his back and started leaving. "Where are you going?"

"None of your business," Kanda replied, not bothering to turn to him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lavi stepped into the stone castle of the Dark Order, leaping from the boat that he had rode on to enter the watery tunnel. He has been away for days. The mission took longer than expected because he has come across a town with several akumas and did some cleaning. He finished all of them as quickly as he could, wanting to get back as soon as possible.

He held his head lightly as another wave of pain surged his temple. Lavi frowned slightly as he remembered his half-healed injury in the head that he got while fighting off a nasty crowd of akuma. _I think I'll just take a quick bite and sleep this headache off._

He proceeded to the cafeteria, wanting to eat something familiar, it is lunch time after all. His shoulders slumped when he was greeted by the long line of people giving their orders to Jerry. He sighed. _Maybe I'll have lunch later._

Lavi turned around and decided to go to the baths instead. He felt sweaty from the mission and washing off akuma dust from his body sounded almost as inviting as the meal he had on mind.

There are two baths in the castle, one for the males and another for the females, both of which are quite large. A straight hallway leads to the baths, forking at the end to separate the two.

Lavi removed his head band and ruffled his hair. He has just started whistling when a he saw a figure walking ahead of him towards the baths not far away. _Long, straight black hair in a high ponytail and a back as straight as a post. What a perfect place to meet._ Lavi grinned widely and broke into a very quiet run.

Kanda felt something touch her hair and swiftly unsheathed Mugen before turning around with her katana.

Lavi dodged. "Whoa! Watch where you sway that thing!"

Kanda looked at him surprised for a moment before she recovered. "Tch. So you're back," she said putting Mugen away.

"Did you miss me?" Lavi asked grinning.

"Why do you always ask that stupid question?" Kanda more of said than asked.

"I just want to hear that I've been missed, that's all. SO you're going to take a bath? I am too. Let's go together!" Lavi said suddenly lunging at Kanda who dodged.

Kanda twitched. "No. I just got out actually."

Lavi's hand suddenly reached out to Kanda's hair. Kanda caught his wrist in one swift motion. "What are you doing?"

Lavi smiled. "Relax. I'm just taking something out of your hair."

And just as Lavi said, he was holding something that looked like a small wooden chip. "I don't think you've finished your bath yet."

_Shimatta… _Kanda cursed the damn wooden chip that got into his hair when he accidentally sliced a part of the training room's wooden door when she was sparring with Allen for Komui to see. _I guess I don't have any other choice…_

"You got me," Kanda said offhandedly.

"Yes I did! Now let's go take that bath together," Lavi said walking towards Kanda.

"No," she said firmly.

"Don't be shy Yu! It could be fun. I'll even scrub your back!" Lavi said.

"Are you nuts?" Kanda said irritated.

"Nope. Just being practical. I mean, we're going to the same bath so we might as well help each other out," Lavi said in an air of explanation.

"What part of 'no' do you not understand?" Kanda said. She started walking off to her original destination.

"Geez Yu, I just don't get why you don't want to bathe with me," Lavi said.

"Do you even hear what you're saying?" Kanda asked.

"Its not like I haven't _seen_ you before," Lavi said grinning widely.

Kanda froze on the spot. Lavi knew he had just hit a nerve. Ignoring the throbbing of his head, he forced a smile and followed Kanda as the Japanese resumed walking.

"We used to bathe in the rain together all the time. Remember that, Yu?" Lavi said. Kanda said nothing.

"You were such a cute little boy, with everyone mistaking you for a girl! We were always together and everybody thought I was courting you. I guess I'm one of the very few people who knew that you're a boy," Lavi said.

They've already reached the bath for males. It was empty because everyone is at the cafeteria having lunch. Kanda took a seat on one of the benches watchingLavi as he sat beside her. She didn't respond to anything that the other said, just quietly listening. This isn't one of Lavi's random blabbing. No. Lavi wasn't blabbing at all.

Kanda glanced at Lavi who started to tell the story of how he and Kanda made a dare on who could steal one of General Tiedoll's paint brushes. She could see Lavi smiling as he went on talking to himself.

"Lavi," Kanda called out.

Lavi stopped at once and stared at her. "Yu?"

"Stop it already. I remember, so you don't need to narrate everything," Kanda said.

"I see," Lavi said smiling at her. "You remember."

"I do."

"Yu?"

"Don't call me that."

"Can I ask a favor?"

"No."

"Can you sit here for a while? I just need to rest my head."

"…"

Lavi took Kanda's silence as a yes and laid his head against Kanda's shoulder. They just sat there for some time until Kanda couldn't feel her shoulder anymore. She sighed.

"I'm going, La—" Kanda began when Lavi's head slid down from her shoulder to her lap.

"Baka. The bath is not appropriate for sleeping," Kanda said. She felt a little awkward. She sighed again, deciding to adjust Lavi's head so that he'll be more comfortable. She touched the side of his head and was surprised to find it wet. _Blood?_

"Lavi! Lavi!" Kanda called out to him, shaking Lavi's shoulder lightly. He did not move.

"Shit! Your head is bleeding stupid!" Kanda yelled. She stood and put one of Lavi's arm around her shoulder and started leading him to Komui.

_What the fuck were you thinking?!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I didn't want Kanda's change to be elaborated too much on the biologic side and become complicated. So, I just made up things from bio stock knowledge from my head. If you see anything wrong about those explanations, just let me know. I'll _try_ doing _something_ about them. XD

I just watched episode 82 of the series and Kanda was SO hot fighting that Noah! XD… I think it was made to look like Kanda died but I've already read spoilers from Wiki and knew better XP. I wish I have money to buy the manga though...(sighs)

Anyway, tell me what you think! 8D


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note:

Author's Note:

Thanks for keeping the reviews coming and to all those who gave me websites where I can read DGM manga. Unfortunately, the reason why I CAN'T read the manga online is because of my primitive internet connection. DIAL UP. Yes, I know. That meant hours online just to download and I need the internet access for more pressing things like school...

Lavi is going to die? Of course not. I hate character death so its not going to happen in my fic... maybe XD...

Chapter 10: Sweet Dream

"_From now on, we're going to live here."_

_I nodded. The generals are looking quite pleased at me and my master. I can feel the people around us staring and whispering among them selves but I pretended not to hear or notice. I don't really care._

"_The generals and I have things to discuss. You wait here."_

_I nodded again and my master left. The whisperings got louder._

"_...they are now at our side..."_

"_... the bookman clan has turned down the Earl's invitation..."_

"_...bastards just figured out who the good guys are!"_

"_...it's a trick. I bet the bookman clan has already made a deal with the Noahs..."_

_I sighed. These people values alliances too much. It's so obvious that they're all so scared that they want to hear us pledge our loyalty to the order. Pathetic..._

"_Hey kid," one of them finally approached me. I knew it's just a matter of time before one them does. I looked up to see a bulky finder staring down at me. "You're Bookman Jr. right?" _

_I nodded. He smirked at me before saying "You better tell your old man that we people at the order don't trust you."_

_I wanted to say that I don't care if a bunch of finders find my clan not trustworthy but I remained silent. _

"_What? Don't tell me you don't know what I'm talking about. We saw through you boy! You and your clan are no true friends. It's just a matter of time before you and the old man get your assess kicked out of the Order," he said accusingly and threateningly._

_I can't believe that this guy is actually picking on a kid! I looked at him in the eye unflinchingly. "Who said anything about friendship? My master said that we are going to fight alongside the Order merely to observe and record the battle more closely. We have a goal and so does the Order. The paths that lead to these goals just so happens to coincide and so we will work with your side. That is all."_

"_Why you little brat!" he exclaimed before punching my face. Blood ran down the side of my lips. I wiped it with the back of my hand tasting the coppery liquid._

"_Our clan has forged an alliance with the Dark Order and I shall not jeopardize it for the likes of you." The finder shook in anger at that .It seemed like he wanted to murder me right then and there. He started beating me up to the ground, his friends watching and throwing occasional kicks at my side. No one interfered._

"_Get your hands off the Usagi." The beatings suddenly stopped. They were all looking in the direction of the voice behind them. It sounded like a young boy, with weird pronunciation. I tried to get a glimpse of the voice's owner but the finders are blocking my view._

"_Ha! Mind your own business kid! You yourself are a newbie so don't tell me what to do," the bulky finder said._

"_Tch. This is an order from General Tiedoll, now back off."_

_The mob of angry finders slowly backed away from me and finally, my view cleared. Standing in front of me was an Asian girl with long black hair tied loosely in a low ponytail. I was so sure that the voice sounded like a boy..._

"_Oi, are you still alive?" the Asian asked._

_I am alive alright, but my body ached in all places. I slowly stood up holding my joints. _

"_Good. Now follow me," she said with that confusing voice again. She started walking and I trailed behind. _

_The bulky finder looked at my savior with utter contempt that he seemed to be painfully holding in. _

"_Girly boy," he muttered just as we pass him._

_The Asian girl stopped and before I knew it, she was beside the finder then kicked his face, sending him to the ground where just a moment ago I was laying on. My eyes widened in surprise as the finder rolled to his side clutching his jaw._

"_Insult me again and I will kill you," the now established boy said before leaving. I followed of course. He must be a boy he finds those words insulting._

_He led me to the corridors, not saying a word which was perfectly fine with me. I sighed. Bookman left me for just a few minutes and I managed to get myself into trouble that fast. I'm going to receive a punishment for this, or punishments possibly._

"_Are you okay?" he suddenly asked, still walking and not bothering to face me._

"_I'm okay," I answered indifferently. I got no reply._

"_Thanks for helping me back there," I said._

"_Hm," was all he said._

"_Did they hurt your eye?"_

"_What?"_

"_Your eye is under an eye patch. Did they hurt it?"_

"_No... Stop asking questions that don't concern you. Don't think that because you helped me, we're friends now," I said. _

_He stopped and turned to me. "Don't flatter yourself. I did not say anything about friendship. I helped you because my master told me to take care of you until they are done talking to Bookman."_

_I was taken aback. I stared at him uncertainly for a moment and I smiled. "Of course."_

_He just tch-ed at me and moved on. For the first time since I left our clan's homeland, I felt pleasant. Not happy, just warm... and at ease. Strange..._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kanda raised an eyebrow as she saw Lavi smile in his sleep.

"Looks like he's having a nice dream," Komui said also looking at Lavi. The clinic was empty except for him, Kanda and Allen who immediately rushed as soon as he heard.

"Don't worry about him. He hit his head but I've already treated his wound and he'll be good as new in no time. That kind of injury should not have gotten that bad if Lavi attended to it immediately though," Komui said.

"That's good to hear," Allen said relieved. He was very shocked to find Lavi bleeding earlier.

"You kids are so careless sometimes! That should teach Lavi not to neglect his injuries next time. Anyway, you two come to my office after dinner. I'll have the mission specs waiting," Komui said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Allen woke to find that he has fallen asleep in the clinic. "Kanda—"

"He went out," Lavi said grinning at Allen. He was seated on the bed with his back propped against two big pillows.

"You're awake! How are you feeling?" Allen asked.

"Good. I just feel a little dizzy when I move fast but it's getting better," Lavi answered.

"I see. Are you hungry? I'll get you something to eat," Allen said.

"No it's okay. Yu fed me before he left," Lavi said.

"Oh," Allen said uncertainly. Allen knew that Kanda looks out for her comrades when the situation asks for it but to hear Kanda _nurse_ someone is hard to believe. Then again, Lavi is a close friend of Kanda so maybe she is being more caring to him.

"He just shoved a plate a plate to my nose if you're wondering how he fed me. I tried to fake it and pretended to drop the spoon every now and then but then he suddenly feigned a punch at my face. I managed to block his fist with the back of the accursed spoon and he figured out I was faking it," Lavi said laughing lightly.

Allen laughed too. "I think he was expecting you to pull something like that. There is just no fooling Kanda."

"Yeah. Yu is one of those persons that can smell danger from a mile away, not that I am a danger to him in anyway," Lavi said.

"I know. He's really smart," Allen said.

"Yes, but Yu can be quite the idiot sometimes too. Specially when it comes to _attraction_," Lavi said.

"Stop making up things about me," Kanda said as she entered the room.

"Yu-chan! Where have you been? Allen didn't wake up until just now and I was lonely," Lavi said pouting.

"Shut up, Lavi. It's about time you wake up Beansprout. Dinner time's nearly over and we need to get our mission details from Komui," Kanda said.

Allen smacked his forehead. "That's right! I completely forgot."

"Old people tend to forget," Kanda said. Allen twitched. Kanda truned to Lavi. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. I think I just need a bit more rest," Lavi answered.

"Good. I'm going to bash your head when I get back to make sure you remember to treat your injuries next time, baka usagi. If you wanted to die so much, then just jump off the cliff or something. You just have to go bleeding-to-death on me in the worst place," Kanda told Lavi seriously.

"Aww... But Yu, I did treat my head injury. I just forgot to follow it up because I wanted to get back and see you as soon as possible," Lavi said.

"Stop calling me that!" Kanda said.

"Hey Allen," Lavi called. Allen, who has been quietly sitting looked at Lavi. "Hm?"

"Take care of Yu while you're in the mission," Lavi said.

Lavi said it as if he was just asking Allen to hold something for a moment while he tie his shoe or something but Allen felt like Lavi meant it with every bit of his being. He nodded. Lavi smiled.

"And Yu," Lavi called Kanda who was about to go out of the clinic.

"What?!"

"We _are_ friends, right?"

"Tch. Baka. Asking unnecessary things..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

See? I'm trying really hard to update even with all the school work! Hehehe...

Since I don't know much about Lavi's background and this is fanfic I'm writing then I decided to make things up (again). If you know anything, please share!

Allen and Kanda goes on a mission next time and Lavi might be suspecting something's amiss? Please review!


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note:

Author's Note:

I know I've just updated but since there _is_ time, why not write more... ne? Thanks for the reviews! After reading the first 4 reviews of the 10th chapter, I suddenly felt like writing (I'll give you replies as soon as yahoo mail is working properly again XD).

Special thanks to Halane for sharing some Lavi facts. I'll be using what you told me... thanks again!

Chapter 11: Soft Spot

_Definitely not Lenalee. I'd rather get Hevlaska to do it than my sweet, innocent sister._

There was a quick knock followed by the door suddenly opening. Komui snapped back from his musings as Kanda followed by Allen entered his _office_, putting extra effort to their every step as they plowed through the sea of forgotten (and possibly unread) papers.

_Oh, good. They're here. THEY'RE HERE._

Allen smiled at Komui before sitting in front of his table. Kanda looked at him, bowing a little before taking a seat herself. Komui smiled at them. _She's polite today. Good. Maybe..._

Komui downed the contents of his coffee mug with one gulp. He has tried to eat dinner, the keyword being _tried_. He had been contemplating on how to what to do and he has finally thought of the perfect plan. The planning part was pretty easy and _very amusing_ but to get the plan into action is entirely different. He put on the most serious and professional look he could muster_._

"Oh, good. You're here," he said. Kanda just stared at him waiting while Allen looked at him expectantly.

"There are reports of strange occurrences in a small farming town in Northern Europe. Strange disappearances have been happening inside the mansion of a rich merchant."

"I'll bet my hammer that the old master of the house is responsible for those missing people!"

Komui, Kanda and Allen stared at Lavi who was slowly making his way from the door to the couch in front of Komui's table. He sat right beside Kanda.

"Aren't you suppose to be sick?" Kanda asked in an accusing tone.

"Well, yeah. I still feel kind of dizzy thus the bandage on my head and the slow movements but I can't help but follow you and Allen!" Lavi said.

"Tch"

Allen wondered if Lavi wanted to join the mission but seeing as how Lavi is still walking like a drunkard, he doubted Komui would let him.

Komui cleared his throat. "Close, but not quite. The old merchant died two years ago and left everything to his young son and daughter. Aside from trading goods across the country, they also own and manage a huge land where most of the farmers of that town work."

"Do we have any information about the son and daughter?" Allen asked.

"Unfortunately, we don't. The disappearances happened about three months after their father's death and the mansion closed it's doors to outsiders since then," Komui answered.

"So we know little?" Kanda asked.

"The finders could only interrogate the workers of the land and we might as well interview their shovels and baskets for their very accommodating attitude," Komui said.

"How do we know that the disappearances are related to innocence?" Lavi butted in.

"We don't. But, one of the finders heard from one of the locals that all the people who vanished were last seen either near the mansion or inside the mansion," Komui said.

"Then my money is on the old man's son," Lavi said.

"So what are we going to do?" Allen asked.

Komui felt beads of sweat running down the side of his face. "It seems like Arthur, the son liked to throw parties at the mansion to invite business partners."

"You want us to attend the party then? We can pretend that we are also merchants of some sort..." Allen trailed off.

"Tough luck if they find anything useful. I don't think that the Arthur guy would give them anything that easily," Lavi commented. He turned to Allen and Kanda. "Good luck to you both!"

"The party is the only chance we have and I am pretty sure that we can make the son talk if we play our cards right," Komui said looking smugly at them.

"What do you mean?" Kanda asked.

Komui took a deep breath. It is difficult to hold in amusement and fear at the same time. "Well, we found out that young master likes talking to Asians. He is absolutely fascinated by the Asian culture, having traveled the Orient quite a number of times with his father when he was younger."

Allen suddenly looked at Kanda and smiled. "I see. So we can use Kanda to get closer to him!"

Kanda's eyebrow twitched. Komui made a face that is a cross between a smile and frown. _Break it to them slowly..._

"Yu's going to befriend the son! Now I want to join this mission," Lavi said.

"You see," Komui began quietly. Both Allen and Lavi were looking at Kanda while the other tried hard to melt Komui's forehead with his death glare.

"Arthur is interested in Asians. Asian... _women_ that is."

Allen, Lavi and Komui bursted out laughing. Kanda looked like she has been sentenced to die. Thrice.

"I'd rather die _a million times_ than _pretend_ to be a girl if that's what you're thinking!" Kanda yelled looking absolutely murderous at the three of them. They seem to have not heard Kanda or deliberately ignored her so she began to unsheathe Mugen.

"Hey, hey—hey! What are you doing?" Komui asked Kanda alarmed, his eyes still a bit watery from the fits of laughter.

"I'm going to fucking murder you three," Kanda said in a low voice.

"Yu! That's not funny at all," Lavi said backing away a little.

"Do I look like I'm being anywhere near funny?" Kanda asked filling the room with his murderous aura.

"Why don't we just all calm down and put down our weapons—" Allen began but was cut off as he dodged Kanda's blade.

"That's dangerous!" Allen told her.

"Go get Komui! He's the one behind this all... me and Allen _just_ laughed _a bit_," Lavi said when Kanda turned to him.

"Hey!" Komui said.

"Well it's true!" Lavi said defensively.

"Kaichou... Ichigen!"

Hell's insects broke lose in Komui's office much to the three's horror. Allen activated his own innocence to defend himself while Lavi did the same, only with less success since he still had the balance of a rocking chair. Komui went for the space under his table. _I knew it!_

He suddenly felt a thin and cold material at his throat. "Please don't kill me!"

Kanda kicked the table over, revealing the supervisor shaking in fear of the blade that was directed at him. "Why the hell would I do that?"

"I got no other choice! I swear, you're the only exorcist we have who could do this," Komui explained.

"No I'm not. _Lenalee_ is the perfect description of the person who could do this," Kanda said angrily. 

Allen smirked. He knew that Komui would never let his younger sister do anything that would require her to get close to men.

"Bu—But I can't let Lenalee go on such a dangerous mission!" Komui said.

"That mission is not that dangerous. It's _humiliating_!" Kanda told him but lowered his katana. Kanda has always been lenient with women.

Komui stood straight. "Lavi said it himself, there is a really good chance that Arthur is behind all the disappearances. I can't risk it."

"I can take care of myself, brother."

They all looked at the door to see the second intruder of Komui's office for the day. Lenalee was holding a tray with a steaming mug balanced on it. "I am an exorcist too."

"Lenalee..." Lavi muttered. Allen watched Kanda sheathe Mugen.

Kanda looked at her and sighed as she entered the door. She gave Kanda a smile before turning to her brother. "Stop treating me like a baby."

"But Lenalee! He's dangerous. There's a very good chance that he is behind the disappearances and worse, that man could be a pervert!" Komui said.

"But brother—"

"I'll do it."

They all stared at Kanda with big eyes. Kanda's voice was soft but they heard it nevertheless. They couldn't believe their ears.

"What did you say?" Komui asked grinning widely.

Kanda twitched. "I said I'll do it so stop whining already!"

"Kanda, you don't have to. I can—" Lenalee started.

"Komui is right. Arthur might be a very dangerous man so... I'll do it," Kanda said firmly.

"AAaawwww! Yu is being kind. Then again, you've always seem to have a soft spot when it comes to women," Lavi said.

"Thank you Kanda, for sparing my sister from the possible traumatic experience!" Komui said.

"Tch."

Allen beamed at Kanda. He never thought that the Kanda would actually be agreeing to act like a girl. It seemed impossible the way she reacted, trying to kill Komui for even considering putting her in such a position. But Lavi is right. Kanda does have a soft spot for women. He was such a gentleman and even as girl, she still is. Allen thinks that Kanda would really be able to pull it off. _She already has the looks anyways._

"Now I REALLY want to go to this mission too!" Lavi whined.

Lenalee laughed. "Thanks," she told Kanda. The swordsman just grunted.

"Now that everything's settled, it's time to arm Kanda with the proper tools for this mission. Allen will be pretending to be Kanda's personal servant and guard," Komui said excitedly.

Allen just smiled. He'd rather be the _male_ servant than the _female_ master.

"What do you mean 'arm' me?" Kanda asked Komui uncertainly.

Komui smiled at her evilly. "The mission is not just simply a _mission_. It's a game of seduction and you are a player."

That earned him a well placed punch in the gut. "Just kidding! At any rate, we have to make sure that Arthur becomes interested in you. Interested enough to tell you some important things or at least let you and Allen stay at the mansion for some time to do some investigating," Komui said more seriously.

"Leave it to me brother," Lenalee said grinning widely.

Kanda felt a shiver run down her spine. She has a feeling that she will be regretting her decision very soon.

"This is going to be _very_ interesting."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

If you noticed, I am very reluctant at mentioning countries. I know very little about European countries and in case someone from there happen to come across my fic, I don't want him/her to be annoyed by my wrong portrayal of his/her country.

I'll be introducing two OC's in the next chapters... After Kanda's girl lessons that is! XD

Anyway, please review!


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Note:

Author's Note:

The weather has been stormy here in the Philippines. I think classes will be suspended tomorrow. It's fun to write during this cold weather...

Chapter 12: Transformation Phase 1

The gravity of a situation is always best realized when one is already experiencing it. Kanda was reminded of this as he sat in Komui's office waiting for Lenalee who told her to wait there while she gets the _supplies_.

The battlefield is always a place of surprises and risks. Kanda is no idiot when it comes to these things; she's actually quite good at them. But like any other noble warriors, she sets aside her fears and distractions in order to protect the more important things. It is their strength after all. And the downfall of many others.

There was a muffled sound of laughter behind her and Kanda twitched. "I don't care if you're the supervisor. I will skin you alive!"

"Ehem. Why Kanda, that's a very un-ladylike thing to say!" Komui said in a scandalized voice.

"Tch. I change my mind. I'm leaving," Kanda said rising from the chair and started heading to the door. Warrior's code be damned_. _She couldn't take any more of this humiliation. 

"Hey! I was just joking. Please stay," Komui went after Kanda.

Kanda glared at him dangerously. "If you make another shitty comment about this, I swear I _will_ kill you."

"Understood," Komui said. "Anyway, I think we should tell Lenalee about your gender switch. She is going to dress you and it would be impossible to hide the truth from her."

Kanda crossed her arms frowning. Thinking about it, Lenalee is the only person who could do it, dressing her up. It would be stupid to make the beansprout do her hair or something and she would rather die than let Komui tie her Kimono. Lavi is still (hopefully) unaware of the gender switch. It annoys Kanda that she knows she has to tell Lenalee. This gender switch thing is getting more and more complicated. Good thing though, Lenalee seems like the _best_ person to tell, unlike those idiots who looked like they were going to spill their guts laughing. "Tch"

"What do you think?" Komui asked.

"Tch. I don't have any other choice, do I?" Kanda said.

There was a quick knock and in came Lenalee carrying a big box. "I'm back," she said cheerfully. She looked really excited.

"Lenalee, there is something you should know before we start," Komui said.

"Hm? What is it brother?" Lenalee asked curiously, putting down the box.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Allen didn't have that many clothes. When Komui told him that he would be Kanda's personal servant/guard, he also told him to prepare western clothes. Thus, Allen is currently in his room and packing _all_ of his clothes since all of them are western.

He didn't know what Komui is planning but he looked really happy about it. _Too_ happy in fact that Allen feels shivers whenever he sees the supervisor. _God knows what he's up to._

Allen continued folding his shirts and his gaze landed on his left hand. It is wrinkled and red. It is _ugly_. He unconsciously touched the left side of his face with this hand. His fingers ran over the pentacle mark over his left eye, his cursed eye.

He hated seeing himself in the mirror. Every time Allen sees the pentacle, he is reminded of Mana and how he killed him with his own hand. Such painful memories always stab at his chest but he learned to numb it through time. After all, his curse is the reason why he became an exorcist. Allen smiled.

He wondered if he should hide the markings on his face while doing the mission. He got up and proceeded to Komui's office to ask. He knocked.

No one is answering. Allen pressed his ear against the door and heard voices from the other side. He knocked again.

It seemed like forever before Lenalee's head popped out of the slightly opened door. "Yes?" she asked.

"Oh, I just want to ask Komui if I should hide the pentacle mark on my face," Allen said wondering why Lenalee wasn't letting him in the room.

"We're quite busy here, Allen. Do you mind coming back later?" Lenalee asked.

"It wouldn't take long, I just—" Allen began.

"Good! You're very nice. Brother will see you later," Lenalee said and before he could ask why they are talking at the door, Lenalee's head disappeared and the door was shut.

"What was that about?" Lavi asked who apparently just arrived. "Correct if I'm wrong but did Lenalee just shut you out?"

"She did and I don't know why," Allen said scratching the back of his head. "She said they are busy."

"Is Kanda inside?" Lavi asked.

"I think so. I heard his voice from the inside before Lenalee opened the door," Allen said.

Lavi grinned widely. He pressed his ear against the door and his grin grew wider. "I knew it."

"Huh?" Allen said.

Lavi took Allen's arm and dragged him down the corridor. "Wa-Wait! Where are we giong?"

Lavi quickened his pace and looked back at Allen. "Want to see Kanda naked?"

"WHAT!?" Allen yelled, his eyes wide. Lavi laughed.

"Hehehe... Oh Allen! You're too innocent!" Lavi remarked returning his gaze at the corridor.

_Not as innocent as you think._ Allen thought. He remembered too well how he managed to steal a kiss from a sleeping Kanda. "Kanda is going to kill us."

"Nah. He'll kill us _if_ he finds out. So do you want to or not?" Lavi asked him.

Allen's face became furiously red. "I, uh...I"

"Follow me then!" Lavi said happily.

Allen's eyes grew even wider. Why can't he say no?! He's not damn pervert or anything. _Apparently, I am._ Allen shook his head hard. He has to think straight. It seems like he is forgetting something _very_ important.

"I know a way to see what's going on inside that room," Lavi said.

"How? The door is locked and the window is at least a hundred feet from the ground," Allen said still feeling like he should remember something.

Lavi grinned widely at him. "My hammer of course! All we have to do is find Komui's window and extend my hammer. We'll have a perfect view of Kanda!"

"Oh," Allen said. _A perfect view of Kanda. A perfect view of Kanda. A PERFECT VIEW OF KANDA!! Holy shit!!_

They stepped out of the castle. Lavi brought out his hammer and began staring up the high stone walls, looking for Komui's window.

"La-Lavi! We can't possibly spy on Kanda like that! It's too dangerous," Allen said trying to stall Lavi.

The Bookman Jr. was ignoring him however. Lavi walked around the stone wall whistling merrily to himself. He stopped at a particular spot. "Let's see, Komui's office is at the east wing of the castle so if I move a few more windows to the left," Lavi said mumbling to himself.

"How do you even know Komui's window is at the east wing? There are hundreds of rooms in this castle and—" Allen said frantically trying to talk Lavi out of spying on Kanda.

"I once remembered delivering my mission report to Komui at dawn once. I remember that the sun shined through his window that day so it should be at the east wing," Lavi said smiling.

Allen was panicking. "Well, even if we do find where Komui's window is, there's just no way he'll leave it open like that!"

Lavi continued walking, his face looking upward. He suddenly stopped. "That should be Komui's window!" Lavi said triumphantly.

Allen looked up and to his horror, several feet high above them was the only open window in the east wing. _The idiot! How can he leave his window open like that!?_

Allen was running out of ideas. He watched Lavi stupidly as the other extends his hammer. "You are coming right?" Lavi asked him motioning to his waiting hammer.

Allen uncertainly grabbed Lavi's hammer. "Hey!" Lavi said when he pushed the hammer away from the window's direction.

"We can't do this Lavi. Kanda will be furious if he finds out we spied on him!" Allen said stubbornly.

"We'll be quiet so stop being a coward already!" Lavi said pulling his hammer.

"There's no way he'll never find out!" Allen said fighting for the hammer.

"He'll get over it. Besides, it's not like Kanda would mind. He is a boy just like us after all," Lavi said staring at Allen.

Allen froze. Lavi was still staring at him seriously. _Did he find out?_

Suddenly, Lavi grinned and took hold of Allen's arm. The hammer extended in an instant sending them several feet up the stone wall in two seconds. "Relax, Allen. We'll only take a _tiny_ peek and we're gone. Maybe," Lavi said grinning from ear to ear.

The sea of papers on the floor told Allen that Lavi did find the right window. Allen quietly cursed Komui again while Lavi looked around the room. Komui sat alone at his table with a very thick blindfold over his eyes. "Lenalee, I swear I'm not going to peep so will you take this off already?"

"I told you its not happening so be good and stay put," came Lenalee's voice from behind the curtain. It looks like She has set up a small dressing area at the corner of Komui's office. "It's almost done so bear with it just a little more."

Lavi suddenly leapt into the window sill quietly. He motioned for Allen to follow him, ignoring Allen's mortified expression. He crept to the nearest bookshelf and crouched behind it. Allen panicked and followed suit.

"What the heck do you think you're doing!?" Allen yelled in the most quiet whisper he could muster.

"Sshhh..." Lavi hushed him as he continued to watch the moving shadows behind the curtain.

There were faint brushing noises behind the curtain.

"Mmmmpf..."

"Be still! This will only hurt more if you keep on struggling," said Lenalee's voice that was followed by another huffed sound.

"I think Kanda is behind that curtain," Allen told Lavi. "Its impossible to see him so let's leave before we get caught."

"Not so fast. Not until I see Kanda. I bet Lenalee is doing his girl transformation right now," Lavi said stubbornly.

Lenalee emerged from the curtain wiping sweat from her forehead. She sighed tiredly but still looked quite pleased. She removed the curtain and surely enough, a figure in a silk midnight blue kimono was seated on an armchair, arms strapped down and a handkerchief was visibly tied at the back of the head which was facing them.

_Kanda!_ Allen recognized the long black hair that hung gracefully at the back of the kimono. _At least she's already dressed._

"Mmmpff...!" Kanda tried to talk.

"I'm done brother. There is no doubt that Kanda will definitely catch Arthur's attention!" Lenalee said proudly taking off Komui's blindfold.

"At last!" Komui said when he regained his vision. "Umm... Lenalee, why is Kanda strapped to the chair?"

Lenalee laughed. "Kanda won't let me pluck her eyebrows so I had to restrain her until I'm done."

Allen and Lavi visibly winced. _Ouch._

Lavi paused. "_Her_ eyebrows?" Lavi whispered looking suspiciously at Allen.

"MMMMPPFFF...!!"

"Oh! Sorry Kanda," Lenalee said going over to Kanda to remove the handkerchief and the bonds.

"I fucking hate you right now," Kanda told Lenalee as soon as she could talk.

"Hey! Watch your words!" Komui said.

"Tch"

"It's okay brother. Kanda did suffer a lot. It's very painful to have your eyebrows plucked especially when it's your first time," Lenalee said undoing Kanda's arm restraints. "Besides, no matter what she says, I'm very happy with the way it turned out."

"Really? Let's see!" Komui said eagerly waiting for Kanda to be released from the armchair.

Allen and Lavi gulped. They watched as Lenalee removed the last of the bonds. As soon as the last bond was broken, Kanda disappeared from the chair.

_What the..._

There was a sound of something traveling quickly in the wind and suddenly, the bookshelf fell. Into pieces.

"Ka-Kanda!" Allen and Lavi said.

"My bookshelf!" Komui said.

Allen froze wide-eyed. There in front of them was Kanda in the midnight blue Kimono, her black hair swaying widely but neatly with the wind. Her face has light powder on it and her pinkish lips were shining lightly. She stared down at the both of them as she sheathe Mugen again with pale, delicate hands.

Allen's breath hitched. His heart skipped a beat.

"Well, what do we have here?" Kanda said.

Allen tried to say something but he couldn't get the words out. He just stared at Kanda as if watching a dream. Lavi was also speechless beside him.

"Looks like Kanda stunned our intruders," Lenalee said. She was watching the whole time.

"Oi Allen! Lavi! Yoohoo..!" Komui said trying to get the boys' attentions.

"I-Uh..." Allen mumbled.

Lavi suddenly stood and ran towards the window before jumping.

"Lavi!" They all screamed. They looked down the window and saw Lavi's retreating form and his hammer growing smaller.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I would like to ask you all a favor. As of this moment, a typhoon (Fengshen or Frank in the Philippines) is passing by my country and it already killed many people. A passenger ship named MV Princess of the Stars overturned because of the typhoon and the 700 people on it all went missing. Rescue teams still can't survey the area properly because of the bad weather. It's okay if you don't review but PLEASE PRAY FOR THE SAFETY OF THESE PEOPLE. THANK YOU.


	13. Chapter 13

Author's Note:

Author's Note:

And I was right. Classes _did_ get suspended so here is chapter 13 already. Thanks to those who reviewed and prayed for the people who have gone missing after the typhoon.

Chapter 13: Script Phase 2

Lavi panted his arm holding on to a tree trunk for support. Looking around, he found that he has run all the way into the forest. He didn't how he got there. He just remembered some flashes of seeing Kanda and running like someone's after his life and before he knew it, he was there. Why did he run in the first place?

Lavi sunk to the ground letting the weight of his back fall on the tree trunk. Now that he has caught his breath, he remembered everything clearly. He is Bookman Jr. after all.

Going to the east wing, climbing up the stone wall, the sight of Komui's office, hiding behind the dusty shelf, Kanda slashing right through his hiding place... Kanda's face.

"_Why aren't you asking me about my eye patch?" _

_The wind is blowing lightly making the grass beneath their feet sway like waves of water in a little green sea. He didn't even look at me._

"_Do you want me to ask?"_

"_Not really. It's just that I'm used to people bugging me about why I wear it."_

_Isn't that human nature? If something is amiss and you don't know why, isn't it natural to become attracted to it to want to know more about it?_

"_Then I won't ask. Keep the things you want to yourself."_

"_You're not curious?"_

"_Tch. Do you really think curiosity is an excuse to put your nose on other people's business?" _

_He felt irritated. No one questioned man's need to know before._

"_Yes, I think it's a perfectly fine excuse."_

"_Idiot. Feeding your curiosity is not that important. Think about the person you're asking."_

_He felt annoyed._

"_So? My questions won't kill the person right? It's just asking."_

"_Tch. No. Not on the outside at least."_

_He stared at the other with wide eyes. Even back in his clan's land, no one ever thought of it like that. "Then I won't ask what painful memories taught you that."_

"_What?"_

_He smiled mischievously before quickly snatching the other's hair tie. Long black strands swayed with the wind. "But I am going to take this." _

"Yu," Lavi said staring into the sky. "You have no idea what you're putting me through."

His hand dived into his pants' pocket. Slowly, he retrieved his hand which was tightly clutched around something familiar. His grip slowly loosened revealing an old red hair tie._ I can't let it go..._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I told you I'm sorry! Lavi dragged me along and it all happened so fast!" Allen pleaded.

"Idiot! I told you to keep it a secret! Lavi heard Lenalee refer to me as a girl. At least twice!" Kanda said pushing Allen to the wall. She reached the boiling point after finding out that Lavi and Allen went to Komui's office to spy on her. She was in a _very_ bad mood already and Allen saying that he was _forced _to be a part of Lavi's little scheme didn't help.

"I tried to stop him! Really, I did. But he just won't listen," Allen explained as he watched Kanda reach into the folds of her Kimono to get a kunai.

"I'm going to carve it on your face so that your stupid beansprout brain would get it," Kanda said.

"Kanda! Stop it. It's my fault too for not knowing that they were here," Lenalee said holding Kanda's shoulders to stop her from lunging at Allen.

"You're so stupid you can't even stall Lavi!" Kanda said struggling from Lenalee's grip.

"You're just mad because you have to dress like a girl!" Allen retaliated.

"Shut up!"

"It's not my fault you look so girly but wait. Oh right... You _are _a girl!" Allen said.

"Why you—" Kanda broke free from Lenalee and started swinging the kunai missing Allen's head by millimeters.

Komui was sitting behind his desk sniggering to himself. _I love it when Kanda tries to murder other people... except me of course._

"Brother, do something! Allen is going to get killed," Lenalee said trying to stop Kanda from getting her kunai throws from hitting Allen which by the way are getting more and more accurate.

"Hm?" Komui said looking up. Lenalee glared at him angrily. "Okay children, no killing your playmate with ancient Japanese weapons!"

"BROTHER!"

"Okay, okay!" Komui said rising from his chair. "Kanda, I'm not going to give Mugen back if Allen dies."

At that moment, Kanda threw three kunais simultaneously before stopping grudgingly. Allen barely dodged them; the third one hitting the side of his face and cutting a few white strands. "Tch. I missed."

Lenalee and Allen sighed in relief while Kanda sulked quietly at the corner. Komui seemed to be enjoying himself.

"At least we are now very sure that Kanda is also proficient in using kunai. We can't have her walking about Arthur's mansion with a katana strapped to her waist," Komui said.

"I know, but why do the beansprout have get to bring Mugen again?" Kanda asked.

Allen smirked. "Because I am your personal _guard._"

"Tch"

"Because, we can't have you walking around with a katana but it is also necessary that Mugen is close just in case you need to engage in battle with high level akumas," Komui said.

"Don't worry, I'm not a sword person. I will just be... holding it for you," Allen told Kanda.

Kanda stared at Allen intently for some time. "What?" Allen asked.

"_Wait outside the cave moyashi. I'm not going anywhere… just… give me some space, alone…please."_

_Pleading was too evident in Kanda's proud voice that Allen found it hard to protest. He needed to at least let Kanda alone for a moment, if he insisted that he wanted to go through the change alone even if he would have gladly stayed by his side. Allen nodded and turned to leave._

"_Moyashi!" Kanda called out and even before Allen has fully turned to him, Allen was startled to find Mugen hurling towards him. He caught it with one hand staring at Kanda with a questioning look_

_._

"_Hold it for me," Kanda said simply and turned away. Allen took the other's silence as his cue to leave the cave. He walked outside holding Mugen tightly with both hands._

"Tch, nothing," Kanda said after a few more seconds.

"Now, remember your roles. Kanda, you're the daughter of a rich Japanese nobleman. You're very timid, ladylike and _vulnerable. _You like sakura trees, the color pink and pouring tea. You're traveling in Europe because...well, you like to travel," Komui finished lamely.

Kanda's jaw was hanging open by the time Komui was done. "The color pink and pouring tea?! What in the fucking world is that about!?" she yelled looking terrifically murderous.

Allen and Lenalee bursted out laughing, not able to hold it in anymore. Komui strained himself to keep his face straight. "No complaints Kanda."

"Tch" Kanda said going back to the corner to sulk. Komui turned to Allen.

"Allen, you are Kanda's—"

"Personal guard I know—" Allen said monotonously.

"_And_ servant," Kanda pointed out. Allen glared at her.

"Guys, can we give the cat-dog fights a rest?" Lenalee said.

"Well then, Allen is going to be Kanda's personal guard _and_ servant. You yourself are from a rich family who has strong ties with Kanda's family," Komui said.

"Oh, so they're like bonded by an agreement between their parents to be married?" Lenalee asked smiling slightly. Allen blushed.

"Of course not. The beansprout is fifty meters too short," Kanda said simply.

"I'm not _that_ short!" Allen protested. Did Kanda have to insult (and hurt) him at every opportunity she gets?

Lenalee looked thoughtfully at Allen and Kanda. "Allen's right. The height difference between you two is not anymore noticeable."

"Really?" Allen asked Lenalee happily.

"She's just being nice. Don't take it seriously," Kanda said.

"Anyway, Kanda has to seem _available_," Komui said. Kanda shot him a sour look but said nothing.

"Kanda, stay here for the mean time until your mission. I assume you wouldn't want anyone to see you in a Kimono. I think we covered all the important things here. If you'll excuse me, I have gender switch experiments waiting for me at the lab," Komui said before dismissing them.

Kanda sat at the couch while Lenalee, Allen and Komui all walked to the door. Komui stopped halfway out the room. "Oh, and Kanda"

Kanda looked at him. "Hm?"

"Practice your tea-pouring skills will you?" Komui said before quickly shutting the door behind him.

"Gaaaaaaahhh...!!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I don't know what's gotten in to me but I felt like making fun of Kanda... heheh... The opportunity is too perfect so sorry Kanda! You're still my favorite. XD


	14. Chapter 14

Author's Note:

Author's Note:

Thanks again for the reviews! Please keep them coming... I need some motivation to go on... school is getting tougher and tougher and is the reason why I haven't been updating. Actually, I should be doing something else but I missed writing so much that I just have to update.

Disclaimer: I don't own D Gray Man. Heheh...

Chapter 14: Take Two

Kanda was tired. She breathed deeply before aiming another kunai at a particular spot at a tree trunk. A whoosh was heard before the said kunai landed dead on the spot she aimed for.

"Tch"

Kanda stood at her usual training ground in her exorcist uniform. She went there to vent all of her frustrations out on the random things that her gaze would land on like she usually does when her missions go bad or Lavi pisses her off. Unfortunately, it wasn't working out the way it was suppose to.

She threw another kunai hitting the tree right beside her previous throw. No matter how good she seemed to be at throwing the damned things, it wasn't the same as slashing things with _Mugen_. The katana has never failed to relieve her from her frustrations whatever they may be; and she really needed to take it out on something. She was _very _frustrated.

Why the hell did she accept this mission again? Right, because the code of the samurai says she should protect the weak. And women (Lenalee) are _generally_ weaker, along with children. _Honor the Bushido..._

Kanda brought out three more kunais, pausing to contemplate where to throw them next. She unconsciously wiped her lips at the back of her hand smudging a small amount of the accursed substance that she missed when she washed her face. _Those make-up things sure are fucking hard to remove._

Earlier today, Kanda spent at least five hours learning how to put on make up on her own from Lenalee. She doesn't remember much from her childhood but she is somehow reminded of the porcelain dolls of Japanese women when she puts on the colors. She has always hated those things. What is the point of putting on make up anyways? No matter how good you look after you put them on, nothing changes. After you wash them off, you're the same old person and you accomplish nothing but deceive others into thinking that you are something you are not. _How shallow..._

"_But Kanda, you will be on your own when you get there and no one will be able to help you dress," Lenalee told her sternly while trying to teach her how to put color on her lips._

"_Tch" was the only thing she said in reply. Kanda was well aware of the seriousness of the mission no matter how much she feels stupid doing all of this stuff. _

She tried acting professional about it, even _tried_ ignoring it but Kanda just can't shake off the feeling that something's just not right. _How can betraying you manhood be right anyway?_ It's just a plain and painful jab at her used-to-be manly samurai pride.

And that's another thing. She is no longer a man. Kanda wanted to scream a whirlwind of curses at the top of her voice, well aware that the act is nothing but stupidity. But what can she do? This mission wouldn't be given to her if it hadn't been for the gender switch. Kanda is not the type of person who would _whine_ about such things when she knows that there are more important things to worry about.

Thus Kanda _does not_ whine. Instead, she decided to take it out on the innocent trees, insect and all the other things that had the misfortune to be there.

"I knew you'd be here," Allen said making his way carefully into the clearing.

Kanda rolled her eyes muttering a "tch" before deciding to ignore Allen. She proceeded to randomly tossing the kunai in her hand to the tree. She sighed.

"We're leaving tomorrow," Allen said.

"I know that beansprout," Kanda said annoyed. _This has got to be the most stupid thing she will ever do._

Allen smiled a bit. Truthfully, he had been secretly looking forward to this mission. Allen knew that this was a mission and going with Kanda does not make it something else. It doesn't change the fact that they are still part of the war but he can't help feel somewhat happy about the whole thing.

For once, Kanda will be the vulnerable one. He'll have the chance to be someone Kanda depends on. Kanda had depended on Allen several times during their numerous past missions and even though she never admitted it, Allen knew. But those are different. Allen wanted to be much more than a partner, he wanted to be her keeper.

"Stop smiling. You're nullifying the effects of kunai throwing," Kanda said suddenly.

"What? I'm nullifying what?" Allen asked perplexed.

"Tch, nothing. You didn't come here just to remind me of the mission, did you?" Kanda said. She sat down, finally giving in to the tension of her legs. Her face didn't show it.

"Komui asked me to tell you to come by his office before we leave tomorrow. I think he's very worried about you cutting off Arthur's head before we even get the chance to investigate," Allen said taking a seat too.

"Tch. If he doesn't trust me that much, maybe he should have picked someone else to cross dress for him," Kanda said.

"I don't know, I think he's got a very good reason to worry," Allen said smirking.

Kanda smirked. _At least they got the right person to worry about._

"Looks like you'll be holding Mugen for me again," Kanda said. Allen nodded.

"Take care of it like it's your own damned life," she said seriously and got up. She started to walk back to the castle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"PLEEEEAAASSSEEE...!"

"I told you, you're still in no shape to go on missions!"

"But I'm feeling all better! Keeping me at in the clinic is just stupid!"

Kanda and Allen didn't need to be inside Komui's office to know that Lavi is pleading for Komui to let him go with them. They entered the door to find Lavi tightly holding Komui's right leg.

"Ah! Yu-chan! Will you tell our supervisor that you absolutely _need_ me during that mission," Lavi said as he spotted Kanda entering.

"First, stop calling me that. Second, absolutely not," Kanda said. "I'm already babysitting the Moyashi and I don't want a stupid usagi to worry about too."

Both Allen and Lavi stared at her. Kanda ignored them. "You wanted to talk to me?"

Komui suppressed a grin. "Yes, actually. Kanda, I know you are a person with short temper but PLEASE, please don't kill Arthur if he tries anything on you." Komui looked seriously at her.

"_Try anything?_ I'll skin him alive if he _does_ try anything," Kanda said.

"I'm serious. We already know that there is a very big chance that he'll try to get close to you since you're Asian but we also know that he likes Asian _women_ even more. Let's not be blind about the details," Komui said.

"tch"

"I'm including in your mission objectives that Arthur stays alive. Do your best to put distance between you and him discretely but be patient with him," Komui added giving Kanda a meaningful look.

"I think I will be able to hold him off when necessary," Allen said.

"Who? Yu or Arthur?" Lavi asked.

"Both," Allen replied.

"I'll take your word for it," Komui said looking relieved upon hearing Allen's statement.

"Now, get some sleep. The ship where you will find Arthur will arrive tomorrow morning to reload supplies before continuing on south. Both of you should be able to get on that ship," Komui told them.

Allen nodded and Kanda tch-ed before leaving. They have some packing to do.

"Is there a chance that I will be able to go with them if I tell you that my head is fine?" Lavi asked Komui.

"No," Komui answered.

Lavi huffed before taking his leave too.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Lavi's POV**

Bookman was looking straight at me when I entered the library. His hands were holding several pieces of paper while a jar of ink stood open beside his brush. Even though he looked like he had been busy all these time, his gaze perfectly caught mine as soon as I opened the door. He had been waiting for me.

I said nothing and went straight to my desk to continue working on my logs.

"You are showing quite an unusual enthusiasm for your work," he said.

I said nothing. I tried to focus on what I'm writing.

"If you keep this up, you might succeed in getting to the next level," Bookman added as though I did not ignore him just a moment ago.

"Doing logs is all I have to do. I'm not going anywhere so I might as well," I said monotonously.

"Your role as my apprentice is more important than the façade of being an exorcist. Logs go first before missions," he said. The rustling of papers was hitting my ears like little drills.

"You made sure of that," I said before I could stop myself. I turned my gaze at my master. He was staring back at me.

"It is for your own good. Being involved is the last thing a stupid apprentice like yourself should do," he said staring hard at me.

"I'm not being involved with anyone," I said quietly.

Bookman huffed in disbelieve before saying "I thought as a watcher, you'd see your own self."

"I do not understand."

"Don't be confused. You're letting the setting engulf you with its colors and excitement. This, Lavi, is nothing but a backdrop. I told you that."

"And that's how I see everything."

"Don't fool yourself and don't stray either. It's as clear as day to me!"

I looked away my hands shaking as I tightly grip the brush that has written nothing but a black dot. _Kanda..._

"This is a very critical stage for you and for our clan. You are chosen. There is nothing you can do but walk the path that is laid down at your feet," my master said firmly. "Be always reminded."

Of course I remember. I know. Everyday of my life I live my days at the constant watch of the elders. Reminding me is something they do _very_ often.

I released the brush from my grip. Looking up and breathing deeply, I tried to push the nagging feeling in my chest away. I mustered a nod.

"You've come a long way. There is no turning back now," he said gathering the papers before going out of the room. I was left alone.

"_This eye can never be opened unless to witness important events in history," I said. He just stared at me._

"_Tch, what the heck are you talking about?"_

"_My eyepatch. That's why I wear my eye patch," I said._

_His eyes widened but did not say anything. "Why did you come here? I thought Bookman told you not to see me again."_

_For some reason, I felt happy. I knew I'd get into trouble but I didn't care._

"_Even a bookman apprentice is allowed to visit his friend right?" I asked him smiling slightly._

"_Tch, baka. Go back to your room."_

"_But Bookman is taking me to India tomorrow," I said._

"_I know. Don't be such a wuss, everyone has to undergo training. What are you worrying about any way?" he said looking straight at me._

"_But Jiji said... I won't be... It will never be the same," I tried to explain but he knew already. _

"_Maybe it's time you do some growing up. Watashi mou..."_

One of the disadvantages of being the next Bookman is that you remember _everything._ How he looked, his voice, even the exact words we uttered.

"I'm sorry Yu. It looks like I have some more growing up to do. I still haven't grown out of being a wuss."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I'm trying to build the system by which my version of the Bookman clan works. I hope the things I wrote made sense. Next chapter will be the start of Kanda and Allen's mission.

Tell me what you think. DO you have suggestions for the plot? No guarantee that they will be used though I would still love to hear from you. Please review! XD


	15. Chapter 15

Author's Note:

Author's Note:

It seems like you guys can't wait to meet Arthur! (or can't wait to see Kanda being at the receiving end of possible flirting attempts? XD)... Anyway, here he is and I hope he's not so bad. The lucky guy...

Chapter 15: Start

"Have you seen him yet?"

"No... Komui said that he has blonde hair, tall and slender built, and wears glasses. None of these men fit the description."

Allen and Kanda have been seated at one of the tables of the deck of the ship for the past hour observing the passengers strolling around. Apparently, a party is being held at the deck and the rich passengers seized the opportunity to show off their social status drinking and chatting the night away. A band of musicians are playing their instruments though nobody is really listening. The men smoke their tobacco talking about trade and politics while their wives exchange gossips and laugh occasionally. The young people are dressed to impress too. All of seem to have socializing as tonight's goal.

Kanda silently cursed beside Allen. When they heard this morning that Arthur is going to throw a party tonight, Kanda was relieved that she won't actually have to go _looking for _the bastard. Seems like she was wrong.

"I think we will find him if we sit by those tables with rich looking people," Allen said looking at a particularly merry and large round table occupied by men in expensive suits .

"No," Kanda said annoyed. She was wearing the midnight blue kimono Lenalee found, her hair in a delicate bun on her head except for a few long strands at both sides of her face which are freely swaying with the sea breeze.

It took only half an hour for Kanda to redo what Lenalee has taught her. Allen sat at the living room of their suite waiting for her and wondering if Kanda will be able to dress properly as a girl by herself. His worry was immediately erased though as soon as Kanda stepped out of the bedroom in the perfect image of beauty and grace that rendered Allen speechless for several minutes. It seemed that like any other tasks given to her, Kanda perfected dressing like a lady too.

"Laugh and you die," Kanda had told him but laughing is the last thing on his mind.

Instead, Allen offered his arm to Kanda who took it nonchalantly. His insides were dancing and swirling at the contact. He straightened his black suit and led Kanda into the corridors feeling very nervous but very happy at the same time. He wished that he combed his hair more or shined his shoes... or something.

Both of them were very nervous. It got worse when they reached the deck. His white hair and Kanda's Japanese look got the attention of the people wherever they went. Allen felt Kanda getting annoyed and uncomfortable with the stares that he decided to get a table for them at the far corner where they will be hidden by the shadow of one of the ship's smoke vents.

"We won't find him lurking in the corners, Kanda. I bet he's out there drinking with some business partners," Allen said.

Kanda stared at him. She opened her mouth as if to say something but closed it again. "Why don't you look there and I'll wait here," she said finally.

"You want me to go there alone?" Allen asked not liking the idea of going there.

"Aren't you my servant?" Kanda asked with a hint of sarcasm.

Allen glared at her, ignoring how beautiful Kanda looked when she tries to avert her gaze from him. Kanda feels _very _uncomfortable with her new look and all the people.

"Are you going to be alright alone?" Allen asked after a few moments.

"Tch." Kanda's reply told him that asking if Kanda could handle being on her own for a few minutes is pointless.

Allen smiled. "Then wait here while I find him," he said resisting the urge to grab the other's hand before leaving to reassure her.

Allen smacked his forehead with his palm as he slowly made his way to the other side of the deck. What was he thinking? If he did grab Kanda's hands and said things, she will definitely kick him off the railings into the sea.

_I'm letting myself get carried away. _Allen tried hard to focus on the mission but its just too difficult when he has the object of his affection beside him all the time constantly glaring at things, insulting him, and even occasionally inflicting physical injuries. It may seem weird that he has fallen for such a mean person no matter how good looking he/she is but Allen knew better than what Kanda shows everyone. She is a truly a kind, loyal and dependable person in the inside and that's what Allen liked about her most.

Still, Kanda's transformation is downright distracting. _Focus on the mission. Focus... focus...foc—_

"...I'm sorry but I can't find Sir Arthur anywhere," a woman in maid's clothing behind Allen said in a hushed voice. Allen slowly turned and spotted the woman talking to a formidable looking old man in a dark suit.

"The young master went out for some air before the party started but he never went back," the man said,

"I think young master is still not over his postponed trip to Japan," the woman said.

_Are they looking for the same Arthur we are looking for? _If they are, it seems like this Arthur guy is like a child, escaping from his nannies to have fun and sulking about cancelled trips. Allen leaned closer as casually as he can to listen more.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Where did the stupid beansprout go?_

Kanda frowned as she plowed through the tables and people. She felt like she had been waiting for hours for Allen to return. She was getting bored and was constantly getting hit at by men of all ages. Kanda lost her last thread of patience when a group of spoiled young bastards came to her.

"And what might a beautiful young girl like yourself doing here, all alone?" one of them asked smirking. Kanda rolled her eyes and focused all her strength on containing her annoyance.

"The night is cold. You'll feel sad by yourself!"

"What about we keep you company, huh?"

"No. I'm about to retire too so I'll be fine," Kanda said stiffly and in the most civil tone she could muster. She actually wanted to say something along the lines of 'go to hell' or 'go fuck yourself' but her years of disciplined training paid off miraculously. She stood up and started going back in, thinking of the numerous ways she could inflict pain on the Moyashi when one of them grabbed her wrist. _Oh no... He did __**not**__ just touch me..._

"Oh no! You're not going anywhere, miss. You didn't even tell us your name yet!" the one holding her wrist said. His friends laughed in amusement.

"Let go," Kanda told him in a low voice.

"Oho..." he said while the others whistled and laughed.

"She's tough!"

"I like girls who can put up a fight!"

Just like that, Kanda lost all control. The bastard was practically asking for it anyway. "Tch"

The sound of breaking bones followed by a loud cry of pain pierced the night air. The group of men stared in horror as they watch Kanda break their friend's finger and was still holding the other four threateningly.

"I wonder... Should I break _these_ as well?" Kanda said menacingly.

"No... no. Please stop! We'll let you go!" he said cowardly.

Kanda smirked. "Bother me again and I will break your neck," she said before turning to leave.

"When my father learns about this, he'll have _your _neck! You're going to pay for this _bitch_!" the guy with the broken finger shouted behind her.

Kanda paused and slowly turned to them. "Tch. Bring it on."

They glared at her in mixed anger and fright but did not say anything more. _Coward bastards..._

Kanda thought that she could finally vent out some of her frustrations on such _willing_ volunteers but the moment she saw them cowering in fear, she decided they were not even worth it. They're a disgrace to their fathers and actually hitting them would give some sense of accomplishment in their life of cowardice. She hated this kind of people.

She was walking at the other side of the ship, away from the noise of the party. The deck there was dark and almost empty. Kanda was glad to find some peace at last. She leaned on the railings and stared down on the dark waters below. _Maybe I should go back to the room and wait for Allen there..._

Deciding to call it night, Kanda proceeded walking back to the suite she is sharing with Allen.

"Wait!"

An unfamiliar voice of a male suddenly called out to her. Kanda looked back to find a tall slender man running towards her, waving is hand in the air. When he was a couple of meters from her, he stopped, panting a little and smiling at her.

"A kimono. You're Japanese aren't you?" the man asked. Although it was dark, Kanda could now see that he has blond hair and was wearing spectacles.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Allen went back to find the table empty. He had been too engrossed with investigating Arthur's whereabouts that he forgot to return immediately. _Shit..._

Kanda's disappearance could mean a lot of thing to Allen. When it is true that Kanda can take care of herself, he couldn't shake off the feeling that she might be in trouble. He just hopes that Kanda just got bored waiting and started to look for him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"And who are you?" Kanda asked the man while eying him from head to toe. She needed to confirm his identity.

His smile grew wider. "You're even more beautiful up close."

_What the hell?_ Kanda raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry. I've been watching you from afar since you arrived at the party," he said.

Kanda's eyes widened. _He saw what I did to the bastards!_

"You're quite a strong woman. I saw what you did to Edmund and his friends and I don't remember laughing that hard for a long time. I was going to intervene when you broke his finger. I figured I wasn't needed," he said.

"You know them? Who are you?"

"I'm Arthur Kingsley and the guy whose finger you broke is Edmund Wallace. We do business with his family and I've known him since childhood. Serves him right though," he said.

_So he __**is**__ Arthur! _"You're the owner of this ship. I've been meaning to meet you," Kanda said, carefully executing the first phase of the mission. "I'm Kanda Yu."

"I see. I am very pleased to know that you wanted to meet me, Kanda-san. From the moment I laid eyes on you, I've been wanting to meet you as well," Arthur said.

"Actually, my family sent me to talk to you about your cotton plantation and your steam ships," Kanda said. "Father is very interested in doing business with you."

Arthur was watching her carefully. He tucked a few strands of hair behind his ear and smiled warmly. "Then it is not a mere coincidence that you caught my attention after all. Why don't we talk at a more appropriate setting? It is much more comfortable to discuss this in my private lounge."

She stared at him. Kanda didn't feel anything special about him but it would be better if Allen was here to check him using his cursed eye.

_Stupid beansprout. Where is he when he is needed?_

"Shall we go?" Arthur prompted when she didn't say anything.

_Looks like I don't have a choice. _"Okay," Kanda answered.

Arthur beamed and offered his arm to Kanda. Kanda was a bit surprised, forgetting for a moment that she _is_ a girl now. She reluctantly took it and Arthur led the way, walking slowly, almost leisurely. Arthur towered her by at least four inches, not that Kanda finds this intimidating. Kanda is _never_ intimidated.

When they reached a crowded hallway, people began to stare and whisper among themselves. Particularly, the women are fiercely whispering while glaring at Kanda. As if she hadn't been at the spotlight since she came out of their room, Kanda felt annoyed. Arthur seemed to be oblivious.

"Who's that?"

"I don't know..."

"Why is she with Arthur!?"

"She looks Japanese."

"Oh! Maybe she's a geisha!"

"What's a geisha?"

Kanda's eye twitched. She may be Japanese and she may be a girl (for the time being) but she is not a damned geisha! Kanda directed a glare toward the girl.

"Ladies, please be kind to her. She is my guest," Arthur suddenly said.

"Who is she?" one of the girls asked.

Arthur put his free hand on Kanda's resting one on his other. "As I've said, she's a guest from Japan. We'll be talking about business."

"Is that all there is?"

"Maybe. But I do hope that there will be more than that," he said smiling innocently.

Kanda did not know how to react on that as she found herself being led on by Arthur toward the living area of the ship.

"I'm sorry about that. They shouldn't have said those things," he said when they are alone walking a long corridor lined with identical doors.

"I don't mind. I know that many tend to make stereotypic conclusions and labels about things they don't understand fully," Kanda said.

Arthur nodded and smiled again. He suddenly stopped in front of one of the doors and brought out a golden key. He inserted it in the hole and a 'click' was heard before the door opened to reveal an elegantly furnished lounge area.

"Please, make yourself comfortable," he said motioning Kanda towards the entrance.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wow... this is long. I'm very tired now so I won't be rereading this anymore. Maybe later.

So there you have OC no. 1... Arthur! I imagined him as a taller combination of Tamaki (hair) and Kyouya (glasses) of Ouran High School Host Club in terms of appearance. I do hope I've given you an idea on how he is like...

PLEASE REVIEW!


	16. Chapter 16

Author's Note:

Author's Note:

Thanks to all those who reviewed. If you're still reading, I'M VERY glad. I'm sorry for the long wait but as I have said, school is getting tougher. I think we all have our own thing right? Believe me... I'm REALLY trying.

Chapter 16: Precursor

The ship must have been five times the size of the Dark Order headquarters and the Asian branch combined. That's what Allen felt like at the moment as he walked down every corridor and passable spaces of the ship.

_Where are you?_ Allen thought desperately. He already checked their suite thrice just in case the samurai has decided to come back but Kanda was nowhere to be found.

Every passing minute felt like centuries to Allen. For the nth time, he paused and found himself back at the ship deck where the party is going on. He looked around hoping to get a glimpse of Kanda's long black hair or the kimono she's wearing. No such luck.

"Excuse me, did you see a young Japanese girl around here?" Allen asked. He knew Kanda's appearance would stand out and be noticed by many of the passengers.

"A Japanese girl?" repeated the young woman in an expensive looking red dress Allen asked. She paused for a moment then her face showed something like recognition that disappeared as soon as it came.

"No, I haven't seen a Japanese girl. I'm sorry," she said quickly.

Allen was so sure that she knew something. "Please. I really need to see her."

"I said I didn't see anyone who fits your description!" she said before turning to leave.

Allen was usually polite and kind to _everyone _but for the first time in years, he felt his patience quickly evaporating. He knew she knows something and for some reason, she's pretending like she doesn't. He caught her arm.

"Let go of me!" she squealed glaring at him.

"We both know you've seen her. I don't have much time, so tell me what you know," Allen said seriously.

A smile slowly formed at her lips. "Does _she_ need you or is it _you_ who need her?"

Allen's eyes widened. He had no idea why this woman was asking him this but somehow, the question went straight to his core. He looked away. "I-It's only me who need her..."

The woman's smile widened. "I see. If that girl is _that_ important, I think you'll find her in the company of this ship's owner."

"The ship's owner?" Allen asked. _Could it be... _

"Do all of us a favor and get that girl away from young master Arthur," she said annoyed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There is no arguing that Kanda is a very skilled and efficient fighter but even the best warriors have some things they couldn't do. Kanda _can't_ socialize and that's a fact everyone knows. She had never bothered with it and she wasn't planning on starting now. Too bad the mission required her otherwise.

"I didn't poison that tea you know," Arthur told Kanda smiling.

_Remember the mission objectives. _Kanda forced a smile before giving the cup a stir. She sat in front of the other in a round table. The room was empty save them and the servants who brought in the tea. They left tem minutes ago and Arthur had been persuading her to drink since then.

Arthur smiled at her and took a sip from his own cup as if to prove his point.

Kanda lifted the cup to her lips and faked a drink before setting it down again. _It wouldn't hurt to be cautious._

"My father owns a silk farm and is in the business of cloth weaving," Kanda started.

"Interesting," Arthur said. His head was tilted and was resting on his hand that was propped against the table.

"We've been looking for a source of fine cotton and someone who could ship our cloth west. We have a lot of patrons in Europe you see," Kanda continued ignoring Arthur's unwavering gaze.

He nodded slightly but didn't say anything.

"Father thinks you are the perfect business partner since you have both the cotton and the ships," Kanda added more directly. She was getting irritated.

"Of course," he said. _Tch..._

Kanda waited but he said nothing else. Kanda was really becoming annoyed. She _never _initiated any conversation with anyone let alone _lead_ one. She was having some difficulty speaking with the tight kimono and the uncomfortable silence but Arthur was not the least helpful. He was supposed to be the one doing all the talking!

"We heard about you from some of father's friends. They said you're dependable," Kanda said in an attempt to fight the growing annoyance and in the hope that the other would finally stop staring and start talking.

Kanda was surprised when Arthur suddenly rose from his chair and walked towards her. He stopped directly beside her and took out a white handkerchief from his pocket. He held it out to Kanda.

"This is made from the cotton harvested from the plantation," he said.

Kanda's gaze shifted from his face to the cloth. She took it uncertainly and examined it.

"This is quite good," Kanda commented.

"That was from last year's harvest and I've been told that the coming harvest is going to be even better," Arthur said.

Kanda pretended to observe the piece of cloth some more. "I wish I could see the actual plantation itself—" she said when she suddenly felt a hand on her thin wrist. She looked up to see the other staring down at her.

"You are most welcome in my house if you want to see it," he said. He moved his hand from her wrist to her fingers and proceeded to bend down and bringing Kanda's hand to his lips, his eyes at Kanda's while he kissed her hand.

_That was easy. And WEIRD. _Kanda expected something like this to happen but being in the actual situation still took her by surprise. She withdrew her hand quickly, feeling the strong urge to scrub it with the handkerchief she was holding. She resisted it though and instead, shifted in her seat to put more space between her and Arthur. "Thank you," she muttered not feeling grateful at all.

As though nothing happened, Arthur straightened up running his fingers through his golden locks casually. _Well that was unexpected. I haven't gotten that reaction for... years. _He smiled at her.

_She's more interesting than I thought._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Allen stood meters away from the old man he saw earlier who was now busy standing at a corner, observing the servants while looking prim and intimidating. If he's going to ask about where to find Arthur, this guy would know. His outfit and the way he acted practically screams 'butler'.

"Excuse me," Allen said as he walked up to the man.

"Yes, what can I help you with, young sir?" he asked politely with a smile but still with a note of properness.

"Well, my companion is somewhere in this ship but I can't find her. However, I have good reason to believe that she is with Sir Arthur," Allen said.

The old man looked at him from head to foot. His smile vanished at the mention of his master's name. "Who are you? And what reason do you have to believe that young master is with your companion?"

"I'm Allen Walker. I'm on this ship to accompany my lady, Kanda Yu. She is the daughter of a rich nobleman in Japan and she's here to speak business with Sir Arthur," Allen said.

"A daughter of a nobleman? From _Japan_?" he asked uncertainly.

"Yes," Allen said.

He took a few moments to think. "But still—"

"I already confirmed that she is with him with the other passengers," Allen said. He was prepared to track that lady again to prove that Kanda really was seen with the old man's master.

"Now, where can I find Arthur?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Tell me more about yourself," Arthur said.

_Like hell I would! _"What do you mean?" Kanda said instead. She could have just woken up from a pleasant sleep the way how calm she looked.

Arthur smiled as he tucked a few strands of his hair behind his ear. It was pierced by a single shining diamond earring. "Well, you know. Anything about you at all. I want to know you better."

"There's not much to say. You know my name, my family, my country," Kanda said.

"I am going to be honest with you, Kanda-san. I meet dozens of women everyday, all of them young, rich and pretty just like yourself but none of them has caught my attention like you did," Arthur said.

"I'm not sure I follow," Kanda said. That was a lie. She knew full well where he's getting to. One of her hands was inside the fold of her kimono, ready to throw a deadly kunai just in case Arthur shows himself to be a threat.

"You captivated me," he said seriously.

_Surprise. _Kanda shifted slightly, not really used to the constant stare she had been receiving for the past hour. _Tch._

"Tell me," Arthur began looking genuinely serious for the first time. "Would you let me try to win your affection?"

Kanda knew that the logical thing to say was 'yes' if she wanted to get closer to him and investigate properly. But she is _really _feeling uncomfortable. It was the first time a man actually said he would court her after all. She swallowed hard and braced herself for the most distasteful 'yes' she would utter in her short life when a voice suddenly spoke from the other side of the door.

"All men who wish to have Kanda-san's hand would have to formally introduce himself to her father."

The door was kicked open to reveal Allen and the old man looking terrified at what the other did. "But before that, you must make yourself known to me."

"Bean-... I mean Allen!" Kanda said surprised.

"I tried to stop him sir! I really did. But he won't listen and he was furious at you for taking her," the old man began to explain.

"Quiet Maurice," Arthur said and the old man shut his mouth. "And who are you?" he asked turning to Allen.

Allen avoided Kanda's gaze. "I am her guardian. I believe I am the one who should be asking you who you are and why you confined my lady in this room. _Alone_," he said.

"It's okay _Allen_. I have discussed with him our intention of _doing_ _business_," Kanda said rising. She emphasized the words 'doing business'.

"We would like to visit the plantation, Arthur-san. Thank you again for inviting us. Please excuse us. I think I will retire now," Kanda said turning to Arthur. She gave Allen a meaningful look before exiting the room.

"I'm sorry if I caused you trouble. I was just speaking to her about business," Arthur told Allen though he was sure that the other was not the least sorry.

"Not at all. My lady came here _strictly_ on business after all," Allen said before tracing Kanda's steps back to their suite.

Arthur huffed and smirked. "Maurice, tell the captain that we're going back and inform the servants at home that we'll be having guests. Tell them to prepare everything."

"Guests? We haven't had guests in the manor for a very long time but I will inform them immediately. Should I tell your sister as well?"

"No. I'll do that."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**REVISED!** Sorry for the VERY LONG WAIT!! I finally finished that killer exam so I can promise more updates this week! I hope this chapter is worth the wait even if it is short.

Next chapter: Kanda and Allen will have a 'talk' and they'll finally arrive at the mysterious place where the disappearances took place. Please review!


	17. Chapter 17

Author's Note:

Author's Note:

To tell you all the truth, I haven't decided who the main pairing of this fic will be. I am a yullen fan as much as I am a LavixKanda fan so...

I don't own D Gray Man. (I will put a disclaimer every now and then...hehe)

Chapter 17: Numb

Allen felt sharp pain on his cheek as soon as he closed the door of their suite behind him. He fell back to the door, grabbing the knob for support.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?! You almost got us in bad terms with the ship's owner!" said a very furious Kanda. Apparently, she had been containing her anger during the long walk back to the room.

Allen huffed and looked up at Kanda's face. "I was worried! When I came back to our table at the deck, you were no longer there and I can't find you anywhere."

"Tch. Worried? About what!?" she asked angrily.

"About you."

"That's pathetic. _You_ are pathetic! Don't you even think about putting the blame on me because I am not the one who made such a lame mistake here!" Kanda said looking at Allen as though she had never seen anything so unpleasant.

Allen laughed mirthlessly before looking at Kanda again. "Why can't you get it? This isn't about the blame game, Kanda. I was just worried about you! Can't you understand that?"

"Hell no. You've put us into a situation that might have ruined this mission. I've thought too highly of you. I never expected that you will let yourself be distracted by such unimportant things," Kanda said.

"What do you mean unimportant? Doesn't your life matter?" Allen asked standing upright and walking towards Kanda in his full height.

"Life is a sacrifice made at every battle because the cause for which we fight for is more important. Besides, I was in no immediate danger," Kanda said not the least intimidated by Allen.

"The mission is important, yes but I'm sick and tired of your suicidal tactics in battle! You're not putting yourself in danger as long as you are with me. If I didn't get there at that moment, who knows what could have happened!" Allen said. Why is Kanda mad at him for trying to protect her? Even more, he had just confessed that he was worried about her and she has not reacted at all!

"_Nothing_ was going to happen," Kanda said in a low voice.

Allen huffed in disbelief. "Oh yeah? I bet he was going to strip you and force himself to you if I haven't—"

A kick in the stomach knocked the air out of Allen before falling face first on the carpeted floor.

"How dare you think that I'm going to be overpowered by anyone _that _way!" Kanda said her voice laced with anger.

Allen remained motionless, crouched on all fours with his head low. He heard footsteps in front of him and felt Kanda's stooping shadow fall on him. A hand caught him by the collar tightly, slowly pulling up and forcing his face to look at the other's just centimeters away. His eyes widened at the cold that suddenly took over him when he saw Kanda's eyes.

"Don't think that you can interfere with my decisions just because we are partners in this mission. You have nothing to do with me as I have nothing to do with you," she said holding him close before suddenly letting go and causing Allen to stumble back down.

"Know your place."

The door opened and closed. Kanda was gone, leaving Allen alone in the room.

He was breathing unevenly, eyes wide and unfocused. He listened to every word and he could still hear them echoing in his head. Crawling to a corner, he clutched his abdomen. He knew it will bruise by the sting he felt when he touched it.

It's amazing just how the worst of pains could be easily numbed by the harsh words of the person you love. Kanda's words stung like a thousand boulders slamming into him in a single blow and could care less about anything except those words. Though he clutched his abdomen, he really couldn't feel any pain.

_Why can't you see?_ Tears started running down his cheeks.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The first rays of sunlight illuminated the dark room. Allen found himself in a corner on the floor, still in the suit he was wearing at the party. He couldn't remember when he finally fell asleep but he knew he was crying till the last moments of consciousness.

He stood up, feeling a jab of pain at his abdomen as he did. He ignored it and limped his way to the bedroom.

_Empty_. The bed was unwrinkled and neat with no sign of being used. Kanda didn't come back last night leaving the room untouched.

The thought of Kanda brought fresh waves of pain. He shook his head to stop himself from recalling the previous night. He pushed aside all thoughts of pain to concentrate on the more important matter at hand, finding Kanda. Again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The cold pierced her skin and her lungs, waking her up to the open sea's morning air. Kanda felt a chill run down her spine and she hugged herself. She was sleeping in a one of the ship's wooden boats strapped to the obscure parts of the deck and reserved for emergency situations.

_Stupid Beansprout._ She felt a little heavy and drowsy from sleeping out in the open. Really, Allen is to be blamed. Kanda originally planned to find an empty room somewhere in the ship to sleep but thanks to the Moyashi, she felt like she had to avoid men. _Really, his stupidity is contagious._ Kanda _was _a man! How can he be afraid of them?

She started to get up and her balance wavered. She needed to go back to their suite as soon as possible. She held on to the walls of the wooden boat for support, tilting her head up with eyes shut to try and will away the pain that was slowly coming. No good. She opened her eyes just to find out that the sky is spinning above her.

Before she knew it, Kanda's vision became a mixed blur of the sky, the railings, the sea, and the wooden floor. Her hand had slipped and her body plunged down wood of the main deck. She waited for the impact.

"Ugh!"

She heard the sound as soon as she came in contact with something soft and warm, feeling strong and warm arms closing in around her.

"Are you really that willing to throw your life away?"

Kanda gathered her strength to open her eyes. Allen was staring down at her.

"Moyashi"

"My stomach hurts. A lot. And you owe me for catching you today," Allen said smiling.

"Tch"

Kanda felt Allen's hold grow tighter. The warmth was making her drowsier. Her eyelids felt heavy.

"It seems like you would just have to bear with me not knowing my place."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The crew exerted more effort. They fed the engine more fuel and made the necessary preparations. They could already see the land growing bigger and bigger as they move near. They can't wait to finally be home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxXXXX

This is short, I know but I just wanted get this chapter out of the way. Forgive my grammar mistakes for the past few updates... I uploaded them without rereading. And now I'm sleepy...

Was Kanda too harsh? Well... he _is_ harsh by nature. Hehehe... She has to make it up to Allen soon XD...

PLEASE REVIEW!!


	18. Chapter 18

Author's Note:

Author's Note:

I won't even say anything except one word: school. I've always like biology but memorizing all those things in anatomy is such a pain. I won't be promising any updates soon but I can say one thing... I will finish this story.

Chapter 18: Point of View

A soft poke at the shoulder woke her up. Her head was slightly heavy and the light coming from the open window hurts her eyes. She abruptly closed them and opened them again looking around the familiar suite. The scent of mixed spices caught her attention.

"Good morning," Allen said setting down a steaming bowl at the bedside table.

"Tch," Kanda replied. If the Beansprout is already awake at this time, what is she doing still in bed? This is unacceptable. In a swift motion, Kanda was up. "What time is it?"

"It's still early. I brought you soup. Have it while its hot, you're quite feverish just minutes ago," Allen said.

"I'm fine," Kanda told him as she fixed her hair in the usual ponytail. She was still wearing the blue kimono albeit loosely because of the missing obi which was lost somewhere in the sheets. The garment hung on her shoulders gracefully and moves with her arms as she tied her hair.

Allen shook his head a little. "Arthur invited us for morning tea. He said that he wanted to talk about our visit since we will be at the port after a few hours."

Both of them were acting casually as though nothing happened. Allen was a bit relieved. If Kanda will tell him to back off when there might be danger, he simply cannot agree no matter what Kanda said.

Kanda rose and walked towards the bathroom, oblivious to the fact that her open kimono was showing her pale slender legs. She didn't even bother to close the door. "Tch," she said annoyed and the sound of rustling cloth was heard.

Allen sighed trying to look away and fighting the blush that was slowly tinting his cheeks. He gulped when the sound of rushing water was heard. He suddenly felt restless and hot around the collar. Sweat was slowly forming on his forehead.

Sometimes, Allen wanted smack Kanda's head for doing things without thinking about what others might feel. This was one such moment. Why wasn't Kanda bothering to properly _cover_ herself? Did she really think that it's okay to go on with her former habits?

"Ka-Kanda, you might want to close the do-"

"Oi Moyashi, fetch me my obi," interrupted Kanda. The sound of running water had stopped.

"Obi? What is that?" Allen asked nervously.

Kanda rolled her eyes. "Tch. It's the gold cloth that I tie around my waist. I think I left it on the bed," she said annoyed.

_Oh, that._ Without thinking, Allen went towards the bed, all previous thoughts of Kanda's being non-self-conscious gone. He looked through the sheets and pillows catching the faint scent of Kanda. His cheeks turned redder. He continued looking until the silky golden cloth caught his eye.

Allen's gloved hand appeared at the door holding the said obi. "Here it is," he said keeping his gaze glued to the floor _outside _the bathroom.

"Bring it here."

Allen felt his jaw drop. "I can't bring it _there_!"

"Tch. Don't be lazy. You _are _my servant remember?" Kanda asked rhetorically.

Allen slapped his forehead with his other hand in frustration. "I told you I can't and I am not your servant!"

A flying kunai whooshed past Allen, missing his head by a few millimeters and hitting the wall.

"What's that for!?" Allen asked angrily finally lifting his head and looking inside. His eyes widened and his breath hitched. Kanda has just apparently gotten out of the water. Pale arms were wringing jet black hair while droplets of water were running down even paler, slender legs that stood naked except for a small towel.

Kanda stared at him before walking in his direction. Not knowing what to do, Allen unconsciously stepped back but Kanda didn't stop. He continued retreating out of the bathroom and into the sitting area until he felt his back hit a table.

To Allen's horror (and delight), Kanda followed suite and didn't even stop when her knees touched the other's reclined form, putting one arm behind him. Allen shut his eyes as he felt Kanda move even closer, his heart feeling as though it was going to jump out.

"For being a stupid and lazy beansprout, that's what the kunai is for," she said. Allen's eyes opened to see her slowly straightening. He felt something slipping slowly from his gloved hand when Kanda Tch-ed and turned on her heels, the golden obi at hand.

"It may take a while to dress in the damned kimono. You go ahead and do some investigation," Kanda said as she reentered the bathroom.

Allen was breathing heavily, feeling a whirlwind of sensations in him. "Ri-Right." He ran to the door, opened it and was gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Allen had no intention of meeting up with Arthur. His legs felt too restless for morning tea. Instead, he walked swiftly at the corridors and on to the deck, not really thinking of a destination. His mind was even more chaotic.

_This is bad._ His feelings for the other exorcist is getting harder to control, being carried away just by the sight of Kanda. And the other's obliviousness wasn't helping. Heck, she had practically walked in on him naked. _This is really bad._

But what _did_ he want? He hadn't exactly decided on not pursuing Kanda but he just felt so nervous whenever he's alone with her. _Stupid, stupid, stupid..._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Kanda-san," Arthur said at the sight of the Japanese who was now wearing a red kimono with flowery prints.

Kanda frowned slightly. _Where the hell is that beansprout?_

"Is something wrong?" Arthur asked. He motioned Kanda to the nearest chair which Kanda declined.

"Nothing. Did Allen-kun come here before I arrived?" Kanda asked.

"No, he didn't. I thought he was coming here with you," Arthur replied.

Kanda cursed silently. _Where in the world are you?!_

Arthur was watching her thoughtfully. "Don't worry. I'm sure he will join us soon."

She nodded.

"You two seem to be rather close," he commented. Kanda almost choked.

"No, not really. He's just the son of my father's best friend. It became common for him to accompany me when I travel," Kanda said finally taking a seat.

"Oh? But Kanda-san, don't relationships like that end up in arranged marriages?" Arthur asked softly while tucking his hair behind his ear.

"No. It _was _a very popular practice in my country before but my father is different. Allen-kun is beside me because of our parents," Kanda said. She wished that Arthur would stop asking about her and Allen. She wanted to start her own interrogation.

"But Allen-san seems to genuinely care for you," Arthur pushed smiling lightly.

"Allen is kind to _everyone._ Besides, we've known each other for almost a year now," Kanda answered calmly.

"What a nice person he is. Tell me don't you think it's possible for you to fall for him?" Arthur asked casually.

If it wasn't for the mission, Kanda would have beaten the crap out of Arthur and kicked him off the railing of the ship. She breathed deeply.

"Allen-kun is younger than me. He's just a _boy._ I don't think he is ready for a relationship," Kanda replied.

"Enough about that. When are we going to arrive at the port?"

Arthur leisurely took a sip from his cup before answering. "In about an hour. I've arranged for you and Allen-san a carriage that will bring you straight to the manor," he said.

"That will be convenient. Thank you very much," Kanda said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Allen sat quietly in the room, his shoulders hanging limply with his head.

The door opened and in came Kanda.

"You useless thing! Where were you?" Kanda asked angrily pushing Allen's shoulder.

Allen's head did not move. It took a few moments before he finally responded. "I got lost."

"Tch. You got lost? You got fucking lost?! Every time we need to do something you're always lost!" Kanda yelled.

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry doesn't change anything, does it?"

"..."

Allen heard the ruffling of Kanda's kimono before he felt a weight beside him.

"Moyashi, this is a mission. I know something is bothering you but you can't let that interfere with the task at hand," Kanda said.

Allen stared at Kanda. "Can I tell you something?"

Kanda raised and eyebrow. "About what?"

"About the thing that's bothering me."

Kanda felt like she didn't want to get involved with Allen's problems but if telling her would make Allen feel better and help him do better in this mission, she was willing to listen. She nodded.

Allen looked up, the light finally reaching his face. Kanda could see that Allen's eyes were a bit swollen and he looked tired.

"I've been feeling _weird._ It is because I don't think I'm not a likable person," Allen said.

Kanda huffed. "You _are _stupid if you feel like you're not likable. Everyone I know likes you, even the Noah's like you," she said.

Allen didn't say anything.

"Besides, you shouldn't really care what people think about you. You can't please them all. God, you really are stupid," Kanda said annoyed.

There was more silence. Kanda sat still while Allen fidgeted at the hem of his glove.

"Ne Kanda, how about you? What do you think of me?"

"Stupid."

"I'm serious!"

"I am too."

"I hate you!"

"I don't care."

Kanda sighed before finally rising. "We'll be getting off the ship in less than an hour. Pull yourself together."

Allen breathed deeply. "Okay."

If Allen was told that falling in love was such a painful and complicated matter, he wouldn't have believed it. But after the conversation he overheard at the deck earlier, he felt like he'd rather be anything but in love.

_You're tearing me apart and you don't even know it._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This was not reread. Not Beta-ed. I will fix the typo's grammar mistakes later (maybe)...

I know it seems like Allen is always being hurt but hey... he _is _in love with _Kanda_. I promise things will get better.

Next chapters: Allen and Kanda finally do some investigation and look for clues. More Lavi to come (because I just love him XD) in the future and hopefully some action!

PLeAsE rEviEW!! XD


	19. Chapter 19

Author's Note:

Author's Note:

Shibaraku desu ne!! I missed writing so much! If you're still reading, thank you very much for your patience. I really appreciate it.

Chapter 19: Hide and Seek

The cold air is nothing compared to the colder scenery that greeted them. High iron gates opened to reveal a vast land with people here and there working mechanically in little groups. Though the land is covered with cotton plants and other unknown vegetation, there is only the barest hint of green visible in the sea of gray mixed with all the dark shades of blue and brown.

Two horse-drawn carriages entered the gates, the wooden wheels roughly bumping with the rocks and soil of the uneven land. The first one was occupied by Arthur and Maurice while the second one housed two exorcists of the Dark Order.

Allen watched as they passed the fields. Even with the noise of their carriage, the workers continued picking the cotton, tilling the soil and carrying their loads as though they heard nothing.

"I would have expected a little more than just passive glances when the master of the manor comes home," Allen said looking at Kanda who sat opposite him.

"Do not take your eyes off the workers. One of them might be an akuma," she said looking out of the window as well. "But you are right. They don't look thrilled to have Arthur back."

"Well that makes them just a gloomy bunch. I don't see any akuma," Allen said.

"Tch"

A big structure at the end of the field towered the pines, growing bigger and bigger as they approach it nearer. The clopping of the horses stopped and their carriages halted in front of the manor house.

"This looks promising," Allen commented as the door opened and they were given the full view of the house. He stepped out and felt the cold air bite into the skin of his cheeks. He held out his arm to Kanda and helped her off the carriage steps. Her cheeks turned pink with the cold just as Allen's did.

"Welcome to my humble house. Shall we go in so that we could warm ourselves up?" Arthur invited smiling lightly. He was wearing a thick coat and a tall hat that made him look unrecognizable.

"Thank you for your hospitality," Kanda said nodding politely.

"Not at all my lady," Arthur said and he led them inside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It's a pity that you have to see the manor just before winter and it already lost it's color. It's really beautiful when the field is in full bloom. You should see it during spring," Arthur said while putting a couple of sugar cubes in his tea.

The three of them sat in the living room where a fire crackled merrily in the fireplace. Earlier, Arthur showed them around a few rooms of the house. He ordered one of the maids to take their luggage upstairs. Mugen stayed with Allen of course.

"Looks like you have a good appetite, Allen-san," Arthur said watching Allen as he started on his sixth slice of pie.

Allen tried to smile with his mouth full. "Thish ai tests ery ood."

"Oi," Kanda nudged him with a warning look.

"aat?"

"It's okay Kanda-san. Allen is a growing boy. He needs his food," Arthur said.

With one big gulp, Allen swallowed everything down. "I'm already a man, Arthur-san."

Arthur was taken aback. The white haired companion of Kanda was looking at him seriously. Allen already knew how Kanda sees him as just a kid but he won't let that get to him. As much as possible. And so he continued staring at Arthur as though daring him to say another word about him being just a 'boy'.

"Of course. I'm sorry Allen, I didn't mean to say that. Of course you're not a boy anymore."

There was a knock at the door and Maurice entered without waiting for a reply. He strode over to Arthur and urgently whispered something while the other nodded gravely.

Allen and Kanda stared at each other and they knew what the other was thinking.

"I'm sorry but I have to attend to something important right away. I'll have to leave now but I shall be back before dinner. Are you going to be fine till then?" Arthur asked putting on his coat.

"We'll be fine," Allen said.

"I really feel bad. You're my guests and I invited you here," Arthur said hesitating to go.

"Please don't. Don't let us get in the way of your affairs," Kanda added.

Arthur walked closely to Kanda and took her hand. "I really wanted to spend time with you."

Kanda quickly withdrew her hand. "I'm sure we could _all_ get together at dinner."

He smiled. "I'll be looking forward to it."

The door opened and closed and Arthur was gone. There was silence which was suddenly broken by Kanda.

"Oi beansprout, are you sure that guy isn't an akuma? I'd be really glad to take him on if he was," she said.

_No Kanda. __**I **__wouldl be very happy to take him on if he was an akuma. _Arthur has been getting on his nerves since he first met him. And how dare he act all pretty boy around Kanda! Can't he see how disgusted she is when he is near? Allen never knew that the day would come when someone would rival his hatred towards the Earl. Almost.

"Sorry Kanda but he _is _human. "

"Tch. Anyway, this is a good opportunity to do some investigating."

"Yes but where do you think we should start?"

"We'll split. I'll have a look around the house while you investigate outside. Ask the workers," Kanda said.

"Do you think that's safe? You can't have Mugen back unless we confirm the presence of an akuma or innocence," Allen asked uncertainly.

Kanda glared at him. "Don't insult my skills Moyashi. If you think I'll be in trouble then _you_ will surely die."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Business partner of the sir? I'm sorry but I have to go back to work now. I don't know much about business and stuff. I just till the soil."

"Wait! I just want to ask about Sir Arthur," Allen told the fifth person he had the luck to corner in the field.

"What do you want to know?" asked the man as he put down his pickaxe. He had a big built and was watching Allen impatiently.

Allen tried to smile. "Well, I was just wondering why a very young man would own and run such a big plantation alone."

"Sir Arthur and his sister inherited the manor and all the business of his old man when he bit the dust some months ago. Been runnin everything since then. Honestly though, at first we thought that the manor is doomed you know," he said scratching his beard.

"Why is that?" Allen asked curiously.

"Sir Arthur wasn't prepared to take on the job. He's just twenty and all and he always leaves the manor to play in Asia. Not the serious type at all, you know," he said in a low voice.

"But what about his sister? Why is she not helping him?" Allen asked.

"Well, she's sickly. Poor girl's been weak since birth and with no mother too," he said.

Allen had been wondering why Arthur's sister didn't welcome them when they arrived earlier. If what this guy is saying was true, then that would explain her absence. But why is Arthur not mentioning her? He didn't mention her at all. Allen felt like they have to find her soon.

"Thank you very much," he said and turned to leave when a hand grabbed his arm.

"Hey kid, nothing's free. I want you to give me something for those things I said. You look like a rich kid," he said, his swollen face grinning maliciously.

"Fine," Allen said and started fishing out some money from his pocket.

"Wait! What's that? Is that a sword?" the man asked eying Mugen which was strapped to Allen's waist. "I want that. Give me that sword."

Allen stepped back clutching Mugen at his side. "I can't give you this."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The wooden floor creaked as Kanda walked down one of the long corridors of the house. Her movements were swift and noiseless but the ancient wood made all sorts of sound at the lightest touch. "Tch"

She turned at a corner and continued walking. Looking around for some clue on where to start is always one of the hardest parts of a mission. One has no idea what he's looking for. And so Kanda decided to snoop around in the hope that she will stumble into something useful.

The corridor was lined with doors that were identical in appearance. She ignored them and took the stairs at the end. She felt annoyed for going around so aimlessly. It wasn't her style.

"Hey! What are you doing here?"

Kanda froze on the spot. She turned to the voice. "I'm lost."

A man in butler's suite looked at her. "Lady Kanda?"

"Maurice?" _Looks like the brat didn't take his nanny with him._ "I'm so glad I found you. I've been going around this place for some time and I can't find my way back to the living room."

"I see. Don't worry, I'll bring you back there."

"I thought you go wherever Sir Arthur went. Did he leave without you?" Kanda asked innocently.

"I-uh... Young master... He-uh, left me here because he has guests," Maurice said wiping his forehead.

"I see. How kind of him." _Really..._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I won't bother you again, I promise!"

"Good," Allen said looking down at the big lump of useless fat cowering in fear. It took him a hard push and two punches in the face to make this man realize that he won't be intimidated easily.

"Now tell me, where is Sir Arthur's sister?" Allen asked while holding his collar tightly.

"I don't know. We only see her when she comes out of the house and that's really rare. But I am sure that she is just somewhere in the house," he said beads of sweat rolling down his face.

"Okay. Don't tell anyone that I've asked you these questions. Understand?" Allen said getting up and straightening his suit.

_On second thought..._ "Hey mister"

The man's retreating form suddenly shook with fear at the sound of Allen's voice. "Ye-Yes?"

"What do you know about the disappearances in this manor?" Allen asked.

"You know about it?"

"I've heard of it."

The man's face grew even frightened. "It's very scary. We were told not to say anything to anyone but I have a feeling that they know what happened. One of the cotton pickers disappeared after she was called to do a special errand and—"

What happened next to the cotton picker remained unknown. The man's eyes suddenly widened and bulged. His face contorted as if in great pain. His opened mouth seemed like it was screaming but no words came out. He lost his voice.

"Mister? Mister? What's happening?!" Allen asked frantically as the man desperately continued to scream.

His eyes grew even bigger and then he fell down face first into the dirt. He was no longer moving.

"Mister? Mister?" Allen called while shaking the man. He didn't respond. Pentacle marks started appearing on his face before his body turned into dust.

_Akuma!? He was killed by an akuma!_

Allen looked around feeling suddenly alert and anxious. He couldn't see any sign of the akuma nor feel it's presence.

_He was killed by an akuma because he was answering my questions. But where is the akuma? More importantly, what was he going to tell me?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mystery? It's seems like this fic is making me write several firsts as a writer... hehehe... Sorry taking so long. I really hope you're still reading.

What do you think? I would love to hear you theories on what is happening. SO please... hit that button and review! XD

Next chapters... will finally have Lavi. Komui will also find some clues on how to return Kanda to being the violent man that he was...XD


End file.
